Legendary Academy
by ZainabAlam
Summary: Zainab has just started Legendary Academy. How will the year go when she meets Ash Ketchum, Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji and Gary Oak, the most popular students, Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green and May Maple? And what do Team Psycholiam want with Zainab?
1. A New School

**Greetings fellow readers.**

**This is my second fanfic and I decided on a different theme for this one. I don't know when I'll be updating, as I am up to my neck in revision for my final year at college. Computing is driving me nuts! I mean, how am I supposed to make an app for a phone if I don't know where to start. *sigh***

**Anyway I love Pokemon. You might be thinking... a Year 13 who loves pokemon... tell me you're joking.**

**But I have learnt valuable lessons by watching this show. I'll name a few for you.**

**Number 1: Don't damage a bike unless you want a stalker for life... Number 2: Don't attack a person with anger issues without backup... Number 3: Don't eat like Ash!**

**Anyway please read and review and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1: A new school

'Hurry up Zainab, you're going to be late,' Shannon shouted from the bottom on the steps.

'No, I don't want to go at all. This was your stupid idea Mum and I never agreed to it,' Zainab shouted down the stairs.

Shannon sighed. 'If you don't get down here this minute, I will personally come up and drag you by your hair,' she said and suddenly there was a door opening and a girl came running down the stairs, followed by a Pikachu.

'I'm here, how do I look?' Zainab grumbled and Shannon gasped.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with a dark red top that outlined her curves. A black cardigan was thrown on top of it and her dark midnight-black hair was braided into a French-plait and was down to her waist. She wore a black beanie with a red ruffled rose on her head and a red backpack with a black poke ball on the flap of it was slung over her shoulder. Pikachu hopped onto her other and settled down.

'You look amazing, the boys will be swooning over you,' Shannon said and Zainab's face held a small smile.

'Thanks Mum,' she said and they embraced.

'Wait till your dad sees you... TONY GET HERE NOW, ZAINAB IS LEAVING!' Zainab sweat-dropped as a man came running into the room, and stopped when he saw his daughter.

'You look beautiful,' he whispered and he embraced her. They broke away and Zainab smiled.

'Thanks Dad,' she said and then turned to her mum.

'Have you got a map in case I forget?' she asked and Shannon nodded and handed her a piece of paper.

'How are you going to get there?' Tony asked and Zainab smiled.

'I'll ride on Rapidash,' she said and Shannon frowned.

'You don't have a... oh,' she said as Zainab held up a poke ball.

'Come on out,' Zainab said and a Mew appeared in the room. She floated over and glomped Zainab on her face.

_Finally out of the stuffy poke ball, when do we leave? _Mew asked in telepathy and everyone laughed.

Zainab separated Mew off her face and then looked at her.

'I need you to transform into Rapidash, we are leaving now,' she said and a flash later, a Rapidash stood in the hallway.

'Well, then I guess this is goodbye Mum, Dad,' Zainab said and put on her knee-length dark brown boots and hopped onto Rapidash. Pikachu settled down in between Zainab's legs comfily.

They trotted out onto the street and raising her hand in farewell, began to ride down the dirt path.

Hi, I'm Zainab Alam, 16 years old, and now I'm off to a new academy, Legendary Academy, which my parents forced me to attend. It isn't like the beginning of the year, but a term in. We just moved and even though I have pokemon, my mother said that I needed to become more experienced if I want to win a league.

My pokemon are delightful and I love them to bits. Me and Pikachu are especially close; she was my starter pokemon after all. I hate being the new girl. You get teased and bullied so I tried my best to put on something more girly than I usually wear.

My dad bought a summer house up in Sunnyshore City, where I'm supposed to stay during my time at the academy. Maybe I'll invite someone over to stay with me... that's if I make friends.

Rapidash neighed and Zainab looked up, surprised that she was already here. It looked too daunting for her opinion. She dismounted and patted Rapidash, who transformed back into Mew.

_Looks fun, _Mew said and whizzed around.

'I need to be careful with you, people may steal you,' Zainab said and raised an eyebrow at the horrified expression on Mew's face. This was a first.

_I never want to leave you ever, _Mew said and flew over to Zainab, hugging her tightly around her middle. Zainab smiled.

'Ok, time to return. I'll promise you that no one will ever take you away,' she said and Mew nodded and returned back into the ball.

Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder as Zainab slung her bag over her shoulder. She scratched Pikachu under her chin and then walked through the gates. It was deserted so everyone was probably in class.

She approached a guard and he looked at her.

'Yes?' he asked.

'I'm the new girl attending,' she said and the guard nodded.

'Follow me,' he said and then walked down the corridor, Zainab following, until he reached a oak door and knocked. After a minute, the guard looked at Zainab.

'Go on in,' he said kindly and then turned around and walked away. Zainab gulped and turned to Pikachu.

'You ready?' she asked nervously and Pikachu nodded encouragingly. She entered the room.

'Why you must be Zainab? Take a seat,' he said and Zainab nodded. She sat in a chair and Pikachu settled down in her lap. Zainab stoked her absent-mindedly.

'H-hi,' she said and the man laughed.

'No need to be worried, I'm Mr Goodshow. Here's your timetable and your form room is room 10. If anything is troubling you then feel free to talk to me,' he said kindly and Zainab took the items being given to her.

'Thanks,' she replied and Mr Goodshow nodded. Zainab exited the room and slumped against the wall.

'Phew, stage one is done,' she said and Pikachu nodded.

'Pi pika chu,' she said and Zainab nodded.

'You're right, I need to get my shit together,' she said and stood up. Suddenly she had an idea.

'Let's have one of our friends join us,' she said and Pikachu nodded. Zainab released a pokemon out of the poke ball in her hand.

It was a light blue colour combined with white diamond markings on her body. A white mane flowed from her head like a wind. She had a white crest on her head and piercing red eyes.

Suicune jumped onto Zainab, knocking her onto the floor, and began to lick her. Zainab giggled.

'Well this is our new school, how do you like it?' she asked and the dog nodded. Zainab crouched down next to Suicune.

'Can you accompany me to the classroom, I'm a bit nervous that's why?' Zainab asked and Suicune nodded, standing next to Zainab protectively. They walked down the corridor and came to a door with a label of 'Room 10' on the door. Zainab thanked Suicune and returned her.

'Pi ka pi chu,' Pikachu said encouragingly and Zainab smiled. They fist-bumped and then Zainab knocked on the door.

'One second class,' she heard a voice say and then the door opened and a woman stepped out.

'Yes may I help you?' she asked kindly and Zainab smiled.

'H-hi, I'm the ne-new student,' she said nervously and the teacher smiled.

'Oh you must be Zainab. My name is Professor Juniper and I am your form teacher. Let's introduce you shall we?'

Zainab nodded. Juniper looked at Pikachu.

'Oh hey there, how are you Pikachu? You don't seem nervous like your trainer,' she said and Zainab frowned.

'Actually we rather prefer if you address us as friends,' she said and Juniper smiled.

'Such a strong bond! Relax now, everyone is very friendly and I have the perfect spot for you to sit,' she said and then walked back into the classroom.

'Everyone can I have your attention please? I'd like to welcome our new classmate, Zainab,' she said and Zainab took that as her cue. Pikachu nudged her and they walked into the classroom.


	2. Introductions

**Hi I'm back and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I decided to spend my time wisely and write my second chapter for this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it as much as me.**

**Anyway, now we will experience in this chapter some bullying, start of a romance?, and a whole lot of friendship.**

**Read and review... and definitely enjoy it!**

Chapter 2: Introductions

Zainab and Pikachu walked into the classroom and Zainab stood there shyly as everyone took in her appearance.

A boy wolf-whistled, and Juniper looked up.

'Gary Oak, how many times have I told you? Don't traumatise new students with your playboy attitude.' Juniper sternly said and everyone laughed.

'Why don't you introduce yourself?' Juniper said and Zainab nodded.

'Hi my name is Zainab and this is my partner Pikachu. She may look innocent but beware!' she said and everyone laughed. Pikachu pouted.

'Pi ka chu chu pika!' Pikachu shouted and Zainab smiled.

'Sorry,' she said and scratched Pikachu under her chin, making it happily 'chaa'. Everyone smiled at the friendship.

'Well then, why don't you sit next to Dawn?' she said and Zainab looked up nervously at a blunette who was smiling at her friendly. Zainab smiled and walked over to the desk, whilst Juniper winked at Dawn to signal the start of the plan that was to make Zainab feel welcome. Dawn nodded.

'Alright class, have a break for 15 mins and then head over to the battle class with Professor Lance,' she said and then smiled at Zainab, before walking out of the door, no doubt to her office.

The class broke out in a chatter and everyone moved around the room. Dawn looked up as her friends approached and took seat around her and Zainab.

'Hi Zainab, my name is Dawn and this is Misty,' pointing to the red-head who waved cheerfully, 'May,' she pointed to the light brunette, and 'Leaf,' she said and pointed to the dark brown brunette.

'Hi I'm Zainab and this is my partner Pikachu,' Zainab said shyly and Pikachu waved at everyone, who awwed at the cuteness. Pikachu smiled soaking in the limelight.

'Show off,' Zainab teased and Pikachu started to shout at Zainab again, causing the girls to giggle and soon enough, Zainab was chatting with everyone.

Over at the table in the corner there were four boys. However one boy was looking over at the girls table where Zainab was sat.

'Look Gary, I think Ash has found himself a crush,' a light-green headed boy teased a raven-haired boy, who also had a Pikachu on his table.

'Shut up Drew,' Ash said blushing and Gary smirked.

'You're really denying it, aren't you?' Gary teased and Ash whacked him on the head, causing him to topple off his chair and onto the floor.

'Give him a break,' a plum-haired boy said and Drew looked at him in surprise.

'I never thought I would see the day when Paul would defend Ash!' Drew said in mock surprise and soon crashed to the floor as well.

Paul smirked, 'Think before you speak or I could do worse with your hair,' he said and Drew look mortified.

'Eevee come back!'

The boys turned to see a mischievous Eevee running around the classroom and Zainab chasing after it.

It bolted out of the room and Zainab followed.

'Pikachu stay here, I'll be back after I get Eevee,' Zainab called and went racing out of the room. The boys looked at each other.

'Do you think she'll run into Conway and the others?' Gary asked and the others looked worried.

'I'll go look for her, she's new as well,' Ash said and the boys nodded and ran out of the room.

Outside Zainab was panting. She had battle class in 5 mins and couldn't find Eevee anywhere. She stopped but then heard a frightened sound. Zainab stood up and raced around the corner, to find Eevee trapped in the corner.

Three boys were crowding round Eevee, who looked terrified. A fourth boy made his way to the front and crept closer to Eevee.

'Aren't you a cutie?' he leered and Zainab ran forward.

'Eevee, there you are, do you know how worried I was?' Zainab said and Eevee whimpered and ran into Zainab's arms, safe and sound.

'Ee vee,' Eevee said and Zainab smiled down.

'Back in your ball,' she said and Eevee was returned.

'So you're the cute trainer of the cute Eevee,' the boy said and Zainab turned around to see the boy walking towards her.

'I'm Conway, what's your name?' he said and Zainab bumped into the wall behind her. She felt scared as Conway kept creeping closer to her.

'I need to go,' she stuttered and tried to get away but a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see another boy dressed in a Cacturne suit gripped her.

'I'm Harley and you are a hot babe,' he said and Zainab shrank back. Another hand grabbed her other wrist and she turned to see a different boy had her in his grasp.

'I'm Trip,' he said and leaned forward smiling. Zainab cringed and then turned her head back to the middle to see Conway creeping closer.

'I'll scream,' she said and opened her mouth to shout, however it was clamped shut by Conway. She wriggled but couldn't escape.

'You're a feisty one aren't you,' he said, 'I love feisty girls,' he continued and with his other hand he started to stroke one finger down her face. She turned away in disgust.

She kicked him in the groin and he doubled over in pain. However she couldn't get away due to her wrists still being held. Conway looked up mad.

'I thought I would give you a chance but it looks like it's time for a change. Brendan, get your Victreebel to use Sleep Powder,' he said. Zainab's eyes widened as she heard what he said.

Meanwhile in the corridor, the boys were racing around, trying to find Zainab.

'I can't find her,' Gary said panting.

'If Conway finds her, she can kiss goodbye to her virginity,' Paul said and Drew nodded.

'We can't have Ash's crush being attacked can we?' Drew said and smirked as Ash came round the corner. He looked the most worried.

Suddenly they heard a scream and the boys looked at each other and hurried down the corridor. They rounded a corner and what they saw was horrifying.

Zainab was wrapped in Victreebel's vines, struggling. And surrounding her was Conway, Trip, Harley and Brendan, the four known stalkers of the school.

'Awww, is the cute babe frightened? Too bad cos you ain't got a boyfriend to save you,' Conway giggled and Ash growled.

'LET HER GO!' Ash said and charged forward. The four stalkers jumped in fright and Zainab looked at the four boys, the most popular boys according to Dawn, coming to save her.

'Blastoise, Rapid Spin on Victreebel,' Gary shouted throwing a poke ball and Zainab dropped to the ground, however Ash caught her in his arms. They both blushed and Ash set her down on the floor carefully.

'Stay here,' he told her and then turned to the boys.

'You're dead meat,' Paul growled.

'Yeah, no one does that to girls,' Drew snarled and Conway began to quake in his boots.

Ash stepped forward. 'You're lucky nothing happened to Zainab, otherwise I would have to kill you with my bare hands,' he said angrily.

'Get lost or pay the consequences,' Gary threatened and the four boys turned tail and ran off.

'Glad those creeps are gone,' Paul muttered.

Drew walked over to Paul and nodded.

Ash and Gary walked over to Zainab, but she inched away frightened. They looked at each other worried and Ash knelt down next to her.

'Zainab, are you okay?' he asked gently. Zainab watched him scared.

'Don't hurt me,' she mumbled and Gary crouched down too next to Ash. Paul and Drew watched behind them worried.

'Those creeps are gone,' Gary said soothingly and Zainab looked at him.

'Are you sure?' she whispered and Ash nodded. He offered her his hand, and helped her to stand.

'Let's go back to class. The girls will be able to help,' Drew said and everyone nodded.

There were footsteps down the corridor and Zainab whimpered. She held closely onto Ash's jacket and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Suddenly a Pikachu scampered around the corner followed by four girls. They looked at Zainab in surprise, who was clutching Ash's jacket hard and hiding her face in his chest.

Paul walked over and whispered to them. 'Conway happened. Zainab's a bit scared so you need to help her,' he said and they nodded.

'Pi ka chu pi ka,' Pikachu said worried and Zainab looked down at her yellow companion and held her close to her.

'Hey Zainab, shall we go back to class? We need to set off in two minutes,' Dawn asked and Zainab nodded. Dawn embraced Zainab and she broke down in tears. The boys looked worried.

'Guys, we got her. Go on ahead and inform Lance about what happened.' May said and the boys nodded.

'Ash you too,' Leaf said as she embraced Zainab as well.

'Sure, we'll see you in a bit,' Ash said and the boys hurried off.

'Zainab, don't be afraid. The boys and us will keep you safe,' Dawn said softly and Zainab nodded, wiping her tears.

'Come on that's the spirit,' Misty encouraged and Zainab stood up shakily. Pikachu jumped up to her shoulder and nuzzled her with her cheek.

'Even Pikachu wants you to forget everything and move on,' May said and Zainab nodded.

'I think I'm fine now,' she said shakily.

'Great, let's go then,' Leaf cheered and the girls had a group hug.

'Thanks guys, you're the best,' Zainab said and the girls smiled.

'Was there any doubt?' Leaf joked and they all giggled.

Ash kept glancing at the entrance to the stadium used for battle class. Once they had told Lance of what happened, he promised to report Conway.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump and he turned to see Drew watching his curiously.

'Calm down Ash, she'll be here. You're so impatient and you're not even boyfriend or girlfriend yet,' Drew smirked and Ash blushed.

'Well I just need to make sure,' he replied stubbornly.

'Why don't you relax and watch the match?' Gary suggested but Ash shook his head.

'Ash come on, stop worrying. The girls are with her,' Paul said exasperated.

'But I feel guilty. We should have warned her,' Ash said and Drew looked at him.

'We didn't know did we? Besides she hadn't even met us yet,' Drew reasoned.

'I suppose,' Ash replied and Gary clapped him on the shoulder.

'That's the spirit,' he said and turned to watch the match.

The door swung open and Ash looked around. The boys rolled their eyes behind him. Zainab and the others walked in and Lance got up to meet them.

'Hi Zainab, I'm Lance, you're battle class teacher. I hope you feel better now. I heard from the boys what happened and I will be reporting him okay. It seems one of them was worried for you a lot,' Lance said kindly, looking up at Ash and Zainab smiled.

'Thanks,' she said and sat down on the row closest to the field. She glanced up at Ash, who winked at her. She blushed and turned to face the front.

May walked up to the others who were a few seats above them.

'She's fine now, thank goodness for that, but when I see Conway I'm gonna kill him,' she said angrily towards the end and the boys nodded in relief.

'Hey Ash, you're so sweet anyway, rushing to Zainab's rescue,' May giggled lightly and Ash blushed.

'Well, I...,' Ash stuttered, feeling his face burning and May's eyes widened.

'OMG you have a crush on her don't you?'

'No I don't,' Ash defended but May waved it away.

'You're blushing as well, how cute,' May teased, 'wait till I tell Zainab,' she said but Ash looked horrified.

'Don't tell her May, I don;t know if she feels the same way,' he pleaded and May smirked.

'Let me be the one to deal with that,' she said and then ran off. Ash sighed and Drew glanced at him.

'Too bad bro, now it's gonna be all over the school, you know how May is,' he said and Gary chuckled.

'So who would like to battle next?' Lance's voice surrounded the whole stadium and everyone was hesitant.

'Pi ka pikachu chu,' Pikachu said from Zainab's shoulder and Zainab looked in surprise.

'You want to battle?' she asked and Pikachu nodded. Zainab considered for a moment but then nodded.

'Okay,' she said.

Standing up she walked over to one side on the field and everyone looked surprised, especially the boys.

'Wow she recovers quick,' Gary said surprised.

'You can say that again,' Drew said then nudged Gary and pointed at Ash. He was in awe and blushed. Gary snickered.

'So who would like to battle her?' Lance said and Paul stood up.

'I will,' he said and everyone gasped. One of the Elite boys was battling the newbie girl. She was going to get smashed.

'She looks confident,' Gary said and the other two nodded.

'Too bad Paul is going to destroy her,' Drew sighed.


	3. Elite vs Newbie

**I can't believe it! Third chapter in one day is so good for me... but what can I say? I was born to write fanfics.**

**Jokes... I love how the story line is going! Ash was such a babe saving Zainab like that! Love is definitely in the air.**

**Writing the battle scene in this chapter was exhausting. I'm sorry if there isn't much detail... I suck at writing battle scenes.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter, and as always... read and review!**

Chapter 3: Elite versus Newbie

Zainab and Paul stared at each other with intensity that the room could feel it. Then Paul smirked.

'So I don't think we were introduced, since we were so busy saving you,' he said and Zainab smirked.

'Oh I am so sorry to forget formalities... what was I thinking?... oh yes how to get free from a Victreebel as it squeezed me to death!' she replied and the girls laughed.

The boys chuckled as well.

'Paul is really getting insulted down there,' Gary said amused.

'Such a feisty girl, how are you gonna handle her Ash?' Drew smirked as Ash lunged forward to smack him but missed.

'Just watch the match,' he replied.

'This will be a three on three pokemon battle. Substitutions are allowed. Begin,' Lance said and then sat down.

'Ladies first,' Paul smirked and Zainab mocked-curtsied.

'Why thank you,' she said and then took a poke ball off her belt. She threw it into the air and a pokemon came out. Everyone gasped and Gary swore.

'Say hello to Salamence,' she said, smirking at Paul's surprised face. Salamence roared loudly.

'Go Torterra,' he replied and out came the green continental pokemon. Drew swore this time.

'Looks like Paul wants to finish this quickly,' Drew said and Gary nodded.

'Her Salamence looks pretty powerful though, must be at a high level for it to evolve,' Gary said.

'Paul's probably intimidated,' Dawn said a few rows below.

'Look at Lance,' Misty giggled and the girls turned to see Lance looking at Salamence in awe. He was the Dragon-type expert, having five Dragonites.

'Torterra, Frenzy Plant,' Paul called determined to finish the dragon.

'Take to the air,' Zainab said and with a sweep of wings Salamence ascended. 'Now burn them vines with Dragon Breath,' she ordered and a cool green wisp shot towards the group with alarming speed. Everyone gasped at the power.

'Torterra use Leaf Storm,' Paul ordered and a torrent of leaves burst forward towards Salamence.

'Flamethrower,' Zainab said and fire came pelting to the leaves, burning them, and heading towards Torterra. The flames were so hot that the people seated in the front row were started to sweat.

Torterra was flung backwards, burnt and knocked out. Paul looked in disbelief as his best pokemon was obliterated in a mere few seconds.

'I can't believe it,' Gary spoke after a while shocked. Drew nodded.

'Her Salamence is a monster, much more that Ash's Charizard,' Drew continued.

'Looks like Charizard has new competition,' Ash smirked and Gary and Drew watched Ash with surprise.

'Why are you so happy? You're tough image is going to be ruined in front if the whole academy,' Gary said horrified and shuddered. Ash shrugged.

'I really am not bothered about being the macho man of the school Gary, but maybe Drew is,' Ash retaliated.

'Hey,' Drew shouted in annoyance, 'you're hurting my pride bro,' he said pretending to cradle his heart. Gary laughed.

'Don't exaggerate and watch the rest of the match. Look how packed the stadium is,' Gary pointed out. It was true. All the students had heard the clashing and rushed to get best seats. Now all of the stadium was full.

'Torterra is unable to battle, Salamence is the victor of the round,' Lance called out in disbelief at how strong the Salamence was.

'Great job,' Zainab said and petted Salamence on the neck. It roared in delight and then returned into its poke ball.

Paul wasted no time in calling out his next pokemon. 'Go Weavile,' he shouted and out came the ice pokemon. Zainab grinned and took another poke ball off and flung it into the air.

Everyone nearly fell off their seats and the room was silent at the next pokemon. Paul nearly fell to the floor as Zainab grinned at him.

'How the hell did she get that pokemon?' Gary asked in shock and Drew shrugged, unable to say anything.

'Weavile versus Suicune begin,' Lance stuttered out and then collapsed onto his seat. Suddenly the roars and cheers in the crowd were building up to ear-splitting.

'Suicune, agility into Aqua Jet,' Zainab instructed and Suicune nodded and began to run around, becoming a blur and then a shot of water shot up and collided with Weavile, who stumbled back.

'Hah you're gonna have to do more to knock out Weavile,' Paul taunted and Zainab smirked.

'Suicune, Aurora Beam,' Zainab said and a rainbow-coloured ice beam shot out from Suicune's mouth.

'Weavile, absorb it and use Icicle Spear,' Paul said and Weavile glowed white from the beam. He smirked and then sent back a shard of sharp icicles.

'Suicune, use Agility to dodge,' Zainab said and Suicune weaved in and out of the raining ice shards pelting towards the ground.

'Weavile use Metal Claw,' Paul shouted as soon as Suicune was close by but Weavile missed as Suicune moved out of the way.

'Atta girl, now jump and spin, using Ice Beam,' Zainab said and everyone watched as Suicune leapt into the air and spinning around, fired Ice Beam around until the whole of the field was covered in ice.

Suicune landed softly and Paul laughed.

'You really think that is gonna help,' he asked and Zainab pointed at Weavile, who was struggling to stand up.

'Think again,' she said and then, 'Suicune Extremespeed,' and Paul growled.

'Weavile slide on your stomach to get away,' he cried but Suicune was too fast and Weavile was sent flying. It hit the wall and fainted.

Suicune leapt over to Zainab, who happily hugged her and Suicune growled happily.

'Great job, I knew you could do it,' she exclaimed happily and Suicune licked her face happily. Zainab giggled and returned Suicune back.

She turned to face Paul, who had returned Weavile with a quick thanks. He was smirking and Zainab looked at him questioningly.

'Why are you smirking?' she asked.

'You just remind me of someone who loved his pokemon as much as you do,' Paul said and then glanced at Ash.

Zainab blushed as soon as she met eyes with Ash and Paul smirked more widely.

'So you do have a thing for Ketchum,' he said and Zainab narrowed her eyes.

'What do you possibly mean?' she asked too sweetly and Paul smirked.

'Zainab and Ash sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be...' he began to sing and Zainab blushed more.

'Let's get on with the battle,' she said and Paul nodded.

'Go Drapion,' he called and the poison-type pokemon appeared and roared loudly. Zainab turned to Pikachu.

'You ready?' she asked and Pikachu nodded, hopping onto the field.

'You really do remind me of Ash, asking his pokemon if they can battle,' he said and Zainab smirked.

'Well it's got me more powerful than you,' she retaliated and Paul's smirk vanished and he frowned.

'Pikachu versus Drapion, begin,' Lance announced and Zainab straight away took first attack.

'Quick Attack into Iron Tail,' she ordered and Pikachu sped forward. At the last moment Pikachu jumped and spun down, its tail glowing and smashed it on the back on Drapion. It cried out in pain, making Paul's eyes widen.

'Unbelievable,' he whispered to himself as Pikachu flipped back onto the ground.

'Drapion, grab Pikachu,' he smirked as Zainab looked confused but then realised what he was going to do.

'Move Pikachu quickly,' she said but Pikachu was snatched up and tried to wriggle free desperately.

'Poison Fang,' he said and Pikachu cried out in pain after being poisoned.

Drapion let it go and it stumbled to the ground.

'Pikachu,' Zainab cried and then ran over to her best friend and picked her up tenderly. She turned to Lance.

'I forfeit,' she said and then ran to the sick bay. Dawn cast a look at Paul and then hurried after her.

'Zainab had forfeited, however since she won two out of three battle rounds, she is the overall victor,' Lance announced and then dismissed everyone.

The boys ran over to Paul.

'Man she steam-rolled you out there,' Gary said but before Paul could reply, they were shoved out of the way by the girls.

'How could you Paul?!' Misty said and Paul shrugged.

'That's battling,' he replied but Leaf grabbed his shirt as he tried to leave.

'Why did you have to poison her Pikachu in close-range?' she asked angrily.

Paul turned to Gary, 'tell your girlfriend to let go of me,' he hissed and Gary pulled Leaf away.

'Put me down Gary Oak!' she screamed as he carried her away.

'No can do Leafy, we are going to have so much fun,' he smirked and then carried her over his shoulder out of the arena.

The girls cast a look at Paul and then ran off to the sick bay to see how Zainab was doing. Paul turned to the other two boys.

'Do you think I overdid it?' he asked and Drew nodded.

'Well she has just started this morning and you just had to battle her didn't you?' he rolled his eyes.

'But how strong were her pokemon?' Ash said and Paul nodded.

'She even had a legendary,' Paul whined as they headed to the next class.

'Are you complaining? You're an elite, you should have steam-rolled her instead,' Drew argued and Paul hung his head in shame.

'Come on guys, give him a break,' Ash said and they pushed the door open and took their places. It was Healing Class with Brock Slate.

The classroom started to fill up with students. The girls walked in, Leaf looking irritated and Gary entered behind them whistling. Zainab wasn't there though.

Soon enough, she entered the room and everyone went silent. However Ash was happy to see Pikachu on her shoulder looking fit and fine.

Zainab walked over to Paul and stuck out her hand.

'Thanks for the great battle Paulie,' she said and Drew, Gary and Ash burst out laughing. Paul nodded and took her hand, shaking it slightly.

She waved at the other boys who were calm after laughing and sat down on the back table. Pikachu hopped onto the table and settled down.

Ash watched as a boy walked over to Zainab. She looked up.

'Can I help you?' she asked and the boy nodded.

'Do you mind if I sit here?'

Zainab looked at him curiously. 'Why?'

'Well you look pretty lonely and I don't want a frown on that pretty face of yours,' he smirked and winked.

'Excuse me?' she said and Ash was restrained by Gary and Drew, who were also sporting angry expressions.

'And after, how about you come over to mine for a few hours?' he said and Zainab froze. She stiffened and the boys watched as she began to grow scared.

'Can I kick his punky face in?' Gary asked angrily.

'Not before me,' Drew said cracking his knuckles.

'Hey this is my seat,' a voice said and Gary, Drew and Paul watched as Ash appeared next to the boy and had his stuff in his arms. They looked to their right and saw that his seat was empty.

The boy backed away. He glanced at Zainab.

'You could have told me you had a boyfriend,' he said annoyed and Ash looked at Zainab, who was starting to relax.

'You don't mind if I sit here?' he asked and Zainab shook her head and smiled. Ash froze at the cuteness of her smile.

'Hey Ash?' Zainab asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't respond and Zainab sighed before turning to Pikachu.

'Do the honours,' she said and everyone watched on as Pikachu touched Ash with her tail and sent a weak thundershock at him. He jolted up and everyone laughed.

'He is so smitten,' Drew said smirking as he watched Ash blush as Zainab's hand brushed against him.

Gary glanced over at the girls and then threw a paper bomb at Dawn, who caught it and opened it to read. She smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

'What was that?' Paul asked and Gary whispered to him and Drew about the plan.

Dawn passed the note around and the girls all grinned.

_Meet me, Paul and Drew in my dorm tonight. It is operation Get Ash and Zainab Together._

_Gary_

_PS. Say hi to Leafy from me *wink*_

Leaf groaned and pulled her tongue out at Gary. She giggled as he made a face at her back.

Gary looked back over at Ash and Zainab, who were laughing together and chatting. He really needed them to get together. It was the most he could do for a childhood friend.


	4. A Plan

**I'm back and with me I have a new chapter of Legendary Academy. **

**I also have with me the four heroes that rescued Zainab from Conway, who have kindly allowed an exclusive interview with them for you lucky readers out there.**

**Me: So hi guys. How are you all?**

**Drew: Just the same... hot, gorgeous and sexy *flicks hair***

**Ash: Stop flirting with the author**

**Drew: And why should I? *winks at author***

**Gary: Please... we all know you have a crush on May**

**Drew blushes**

**Drew: So what... I see you gazing at Leaf all the time... and what's with the nickname Leafy... you sound like you are already married!**

**Gary: Well maybe we will be... if a few years time *smirks at something in his jacket***

**Me: Hey what's that in your pocket?**

**Ash lunges forward and grabs a piece of paper. **

**Ash: Hey it's a picture of Leaf... wait till I show her**

**Drew: Be prepared to face her wrath Gary *shudders* **

**Gary: Give that back Ashy-boy! **

**Gary chases after Ash, who runs around laughing.**

**Paul: *sighs* Please read and review.**

Chapter 4: A Plan

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Zainab hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and Pikachu followed her as she walked out of the library, where she had spent her free period reading up on the uses of different berries for homework.

'I so need a bath Pikachu, what about you?' Zainab asked as she bent down to allow Pikachu to climb up onto her shoulder.

'Pi ka pichu,' Pikachu said nodding.

'Hey!'

Zainab and Pikachu turned to see Ash running up to her, followed by the boys who were staying a distance away.

'Hey Ash,' she said smiling and Ash blushed faintly.

'Hi, I was wondering where you are heading. The dorms are the other way,' he asked as Zainab stopped at her locker.

'My dad owns a summer house here and he's letting me stay there during my time here,' she replied and began to rummage through her locker.

Ash looked towards Gary who nodded and encouraged him to carry on talking with her. He took a deep breath.

'So are you doing anything tonight?' he asked and Zainab looked at him.

'I kind of need a shower and then finish the essay for Brock,' she said and Ash nodded.

'I need help with that too.'

There was an awkward silence and then Zainab looked at him.

'Do you want some help? You can come over if you want,' she asked and Ash nodded.

'Sure, I'll be over at...?'

'Come over at six,' she said and then walked off.

Ash sighed and then collapsed near the locker. The boys rushed over to him and Ash looked at them.

'So what happened?' Gary asked and Drew nodded.

'I'm going over to her house at six,' he said and Gary and Drew high-fived.

'Great,' Gary said.

'So any reason why?' Drew asked.

'Well she's gonna help me with Brocks homework,' he said and Paul nodded.

'A good start,' he agreed and Ash nodded.

'Looks like you have a date,' Gary said and then dialled a number.

'Hey Dawn,' Gary said and Ash looked up curiously.

_Hey Gary, what's up?_

'Well Ash has a date with Zainab so he needs an outfit,' Gary said and Ash shook his head frantically.

_You mean it, a date! OMG how exciting! Where are they going? How come Zainab never told us? Where is she anyway?_

Ash wrestled the phone off Gary and began to talk to Dawn.

'Hey Dawn this is Ash. It is not a proper date, she only invited me to her house to help with my homework, however Gary just exaggerated.'

_Ohhh, I see. Well I'll come over in ten minutes and pick out your outfit._

'Thanks Dawn, see you then,' he said and then hung up. He tossed the phone back to Gary, who was holding his arm.

**In the girls' dorm...**

'Hey guys, Ash is going over to Zainab's house for a homework "date" so we need to choose his outfit,' Dawn said and everyone nodded.

'This is so awesome,' Leaf exclaimed.

'It'll help Zainab to forget about the incident,' Misty said and everyone nodded.

'Remember we still have to meet up with Gary and the others in his dorm to finalise a plan,' May reminded them and they nodded.

Dawn's phone started to ring and Dawn picked it up. She turned to the others and mouthed 'Zainab' and then turned to phone onto speaker.

_Hey guys, _Zainab's voice said.

'So I heard you have a little date with Ash,' Dawn teased and Zainab groaned.

_I bet it was Gary who exaggerated didn't he?!_

'So what? The issue is that you didn't tell us,' May said.

_I'm sorry guys. Next time I'll personally record the whole conversation and email it to you, _Zainab said sarcastically and everyone laughed.

'So what are you wearing?' Misty asked.

_He's just coming over for help with the essay from Brock, so I don't need to dress up._

'Yeah but we all know that's where relationships starts. First they ask for help and then they want to go out and then th-,' Leaf said but Zainab cut her off.

_I do not have any kind of crush on Ash at all so get it out of your heads, _Zainab said and everyone smirked.

'Yeah, that's why you blushed when he looked at you during battle class,' Misty said slyly.

_I only did that cos he saved me from Conway, _Zainab retorted.

'Whatever floats your boat Zainab,' Dawn said and Zainab growled.

_Anyway the reason I phoned was to ask you wh-, _Zainab was cut off by May.

'To ask if we could decide what to wear to impress Ash, right?' May giggled.

_No to ask whether you would like to stay in my summer house that belongs to my father for the rest of the time we are here, _Zainab continued and everyone was stunned.

'But why us?' Misty asked.

_Well you are the only friends that I have here, _Zainab replied and everyone smiled.

'Sure we will, give us the address and we will come over tomorrow,' Dawn exclaimed.

_But why not now? _Zainab whined.

'Darling we have to get permission and pack our stuff,' Leaf said and May nodded.

_Alright, see you tomorrow._

'And tell us all about the night in with Ash,' May giggled and Zainab growled again.

_Sure thing, bye,' _Zainab said and then hung up.

The girls turned towards each other and laughed.

'Zainab is so sweet,' Leaf said and everyone nodded.

'I can't wait to stay in a summer house. I hope it's more stylish than this dump,' Misty said and Dawn nodded.

'It is going to be so much fun!'

**At six in the evening...**

Ding dong.

Zainab walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was wearing a pair of denim jeans with a black top that revealed some of his six-pack and a white jacket on top.

'Nice outfit,' Zainab smirked.

'Dawn's doing,' he chuckled and Zainab giggled.

'Hey come on in,' she said and he stepped into the house.

'Nice house,' Ash said and Zainab smiled.

'Thanks, but my mum was the interior designer,' she said and then walked into the living room. Ash followed and settled down on the sofa.

'So where are you up to in your essay?' Ash asked and Zainab smiled.

'All finished,' she said and proudly displayed 2 pages of A4 covered in writing. Ash gaped.

'Ash close your mouth or your teeth will fall out,' she giggled lightly and Ash smiled. He had managed to make her laugh.

'So shall we start?' Ash asked and Zainab nodded. She sat down next to him as he pulled out a writing pad and his pen.

'So maybe you should start by...' Zainab began and they started work on the essay.

**In Gary's dorm...**

'Where are they?' Gary asked as he paced the room. They had two hours before Ash was due to return.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door and Gary opened it to reveal Dawn, May, Leaf and Misty all dressed in their PJ's.

Dawn was wearing a dark blue knee length night dress with a lighter blue robe on top. She held a bag full of mugs and instant hot chocolate sachets in her arms and her hair was tied into a high pony.

May was wearing a light green forest type PJs with a red cardigan shoved on top. Her red bandana was in her hair which was plaited into two plaits and she held a few pillows in her arms.

Leaf was wearing a light dusty pink night dress that was down to the floor and her hair was in two pony tails. She wore slippers and held some DVD's in her arms.

Lastly, Misty was wearing aqua blue PJ top and bottoms and her hair was down but pinned to the side with red clips. She held an assortment of sweets in her arms and she smiled at everyone as she lastly entered the room and closed the door.

May arranged the pillows on the floor so that the girls could sit comfy and Leaf attacked the sweets with May. Misty rolled her eyes at them as they squabbled over the marshmallows and Dawn returned with mugs of steaming hot chocolate. She passed each member a mug and settled down.

'Alright, now that everyone is comfy we need to come up with a plan,' Dawn said and Gary nodded.

'Well since we have two hours then we need to crack on.'

'Why two hours?' Leaf asked.

'Ash is coming back in two hours, that's why,' Drew said and the girls nodded.

'Well what are Ash's feelings for Zainab?' Misty asked and Paul smirked.

'He is so smitten by her,' he said and the girls laughed.

'The whole fiasco in Brock's class was his doing,' Gary continued.

'He is definitely in love with her,' Drew concluded then turned to the girls, 'what about Zainab?'

'She denies it but she knows deep down she likes him,' Dawn said.

'She is so shy and claims that she blushed this morning cos Ash saved her from Conway,' May said.

'Bullshit, I say,' Leaf said chomping on a packet of crisps.

'So on one hand we have Ash who is totally smitten by Zainab, and on the other Zainab refuses to accept her feelings,' Gary said.

'Brilliant,' Paul said sarcastically. Dawn whacked him on the head.

'I think she's scared,' Dawn said and everyone turned to her.

'Please explain,' Drew said.

'I get it Zainab's too scared cos of what happened with Conway. She's lost her trust in boys,' May said snapping her fingers.

'Glad you pay attention June,' Drew smirked and May went red.

'My name is M-A-Y grasshead,' May said furiously.

'Alright December,' Drew smirked and seconds later he was on the ground covered in hot chocolate.

'Guys!' Gary said jumping up exasperatedly. May smirked.

'Not so green are you now,' she taunted and turned to the others.

'Maybe we should spend a day out,' Dawn suggested.

'Well tomorrows a day off,' Misty said and Leaf nodded.

'We should hit the beach,' Misty said and everyone stopped to think about the sandy dunes and the cool water.

'I like it, let's go there,' Gary said and Drew nodded.

'Maybe Ash will have the initiative to do something,' Paul said and Drew rolled his eyes.

'This is Ash we are talking about,' Drew said and Dawn whacked him over the head.

'Give him a break, this is his first time,' Dawn reasoned.

'Hey Gary why are you doing this for Ash?' Misty asked and everyone looked at him.

'Yeah, you don't exactly come across as the caring type Oak,' Leaf said and Gary glared at her.

'I can be perfectly caring if I want to. Besides Ash has done a lot for me since we were kids,' he said and Leaf pulled his cheeks.

'Awww, such a cutey,' she said and Gary swatted her away.

'Loosen up,' Paul said.

'Time for you guys to be heading off, Ash is due back in 20 mins,' Drew said and May pouted.

'But we didn't watch any movies,' she whined.

Dawn dragged her away, 'we'll have a lot of time later,' she explained and Misty opened the door.

'See you tomorrow at 10am boys,' she said and then exited the room.

**At Zainab's house...**

'Looks like we are done,' Zainab said and then leant back into the sofa. Ash nodded.

'Yeah this is amazing, I'm really grateful,' he said and Zainab laughed.

'Isn't this what friends do?' she asked and then got up.

'But still...' he said but Zainab cut him off.

'Alright, gangster or romance,' she asked holding two different DVDs up in each hand.

'But I should be getting back,' Ash said but Zainab pouted.

'Come on Ash, just one DVD,' Zainab begged and Ash chuckled.

'Sure. I vote gangster,' he said and Zainab nodded.

'I'll get popcorn,' she said and disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with two bowls of hot popcorn. She handed one to Ash and settled down next to him.

Pikachu hopped onto Zainab's lap and settled down.

'Hey want to watch a film?' Zainab asked and Pikachu nodded.

'Cool, let's start,' she said and pressed the play button.

**At the dorms...**

'Hey who's that?' Misty asked and pointed down. The other girls watched as a boy approached the reception.

'Hi I was wondering if I could find out the dorm number of a friend of mine. I need help with my homework and she's in the same class as me,' the mysterious person said and the receptionist nodded.

'Sure who is it?'

'A girl called Zainab, I think,' he replied and Dawn gasped.

'I thought Zainab was staying at her summer house,' Dawn asked puzzled.

'That means they don't know she is not here,' May said and Misty gasped.

'Do you think it's Conway?' Misty said worried and Leaf hurried back to Gary's dorm.

'Gary, Drew, Paul get out here,' Leaf hissed through the door and the boys appeared in the balcony.

'What is it Leaf?' Gary asked.

'We think that Conway is trying to find Zainab, he's down there asking which dorm she's in,' May said and Drew swore.

'That creep,' he said.

'Can I go and smash his head open?' Paul cracked his knuckles and Gary shook his head.

'Where is Zainab?' Gary asked worriedly.

'She's staying in her dad's summer house,' Dawn said and Drew nodded.

'We need to stop the receptionist from telling Conway,' Drew said and Paul nodded.

'I'll go,' he said but before he could, the receptionist spoke. They leaned in to listen.

'I'm sorry but she's not here, and I can't give you any more information.'

'But...' Conway said.

'If you need her help ring her,' the receptionist said and Conway walked out.

'Let me call Ash,' Gary said and dialled the number. After a few minutes he cut the call and turned to the other.

'How weird no response,' Gary said puzzled.

'Let me try Zainab,' Dawn said but Drew stopped her.

'If Zainab finds out she'll be terrified. We need to inform Ash but how? The idiot isn't answering his phone.'

'I'm sure there are guards or something at Zainab's house,' May said uncertainly but Leaf shook her head.

'I don't think so, anyway Conway doesn't even know where she lives,' Leaf said.

'Let's check up on them in the morning,' Misty suggested.

'Plus she has her pokemon,' Dawn assured everyone and they nodded.

'Well goodnight. We'll meet here at nine and head on down to Zainab's to pick her up. Besides we need to shift in our stuff,' May said and everyone headed off to their rooms.

'Be careful Zainab,' they all thought.

**I just want to have a big shout out to my first follower...**

**Jenni9981!**

**You go girl!**


	5. The Beach

**Hey my adoring fans. I heard you pleading for a new chapter... your wish is my command... so here you go!**

**I would like to shout out to two more of my followers...**

**Bluestorm1990 and Sayonara Yasashii Akumu!**

**Keep it coming guys... I'm loving it!**

**As always... READ AND REIVEW!**

Chapter 5: The Beach

'Hey are we ready to go?' Dawn asked everyone. It was 9am and just as they planned, they were going to head over to Zainab's house and then to the beach.

Gary burst in, panting as if he had just been running.

'Has anyone seen Ash?'

Drew came in as well. 'No I haven't and it's strange. I thought he was supposed to be back last night.'

Paul walked in calmly, 'I haven't seen Ketchum either,' he said and took a swig from his bottle of water.

'You don't think something happened?' Gary asked worriedly.

'Only one way to find out,' May said and everyone hurried round to Zainab's house.

Five mins later...

'Holy shit!' Drew said as everyone gazed up at the large mansion that towered over them.

'Are you sure this is the right address?' Gary asked and Dawn nodded.

'I'm sure it is,' she frowned.

'Let's go in,' Misty said and rang the bell. There wasn't any answer. The girls looked at each other frightened.

'Do you think something happened?' Leaf said worriedly and Gary and Drew stepped forward.

'Ready, on the count of three; 1...2...3...' the boys pushed with all their might at the door but it stuck fast.

'Ok then, Blastoise Rapid Spin,' Gary said sending out Blastoise. However it bounced away and there were no scratches or markings on the door.

'Good security,' Paul commented.

Dawn ran over to the security guard.

'Hi we were supposed to visit our friend but the door isn't opening,' she said worriedly and the guard frowned.

'Not like Zainab... oh well I have a spare key somewhere here,' the guard said and then returned with a spare key.

'Here you go Miss,' he said and Dawn sprinted back to the others.

'Got the spare key,' she said and she unlocked the door and they all entered the hallway.

'OMG!' Leaf shouted and everyone else gazed around at the pristine hall with marble floor and a number of ornaments and chandeliers adorning the room.

'I love it!' May squealed.

'I can't believe we are going to stay here for the rest of the year,' Dawn gasped.

'Come on let's find Zainab,' Misty said and opened a door to peek inside.

'I found them guys,' Gary called and everyone raced inside to see Gary snickering with Drew and Paul smirking.

On the sofa, Ash was sprawled out on the sofa, one arm hanging off the arm of the sofa and his head tilted back, fast asleep and snoring. His other hand was on Zainab's head, who was lying with her head on Ash's lap and curled up on the sofa. Pikachu was curled up on top of Zainab and a bowl of popcorn was on the sofa of the armchair. Another bowl was tipped on the floor, with the popcorn spilled out on the floor. The TV was on, playing the finishing credits of a film.

'Thank god nothing happened to them,' Dawn said with her hand on her chest.

There was a flash and Leaf smiled triumphantly, waving her phone in the air, having successfully taken a picture of the moment.

'This will be good in the Yearbook,' she smirked and Gary fist-bumped her.

'Time to wake them up,' May said and shook Zainab. She didn't wake.

Drew smirked, 'Allow me,' he said and walking over to Ash, he leant down next to his ear.

'WAKE UP ASH KETCHUM!'

Ash bolted up startled and looked around at everyone, who was laughing hysterically. Ash looked angrily at Drew and was about to get up when he noticed Zainab had her head on his lap and was sleeping peacefully.

Ash blushed and looked up at Drew.

'You had to wake me up like this,' he said frustrated.

'Were you enjoying it Ashy-boy?' Gary teased and everyone laughed. Suddenly there was a groan and everyone watched as Zainab woke up.

'Hi did you have a nice sleep Zainab?' Dawn asked slyly.

'What do you me-,' Zainab said but cut off after realising that she was asleep on Ash's lap. She blushed and then ran out of the room, Pikachu following her.

'Why did you have to embarrass her like that?' Ash asked and everyone looked at him.

'Wow, I didn't know you were that possessive,' May said raising her eyebrow.

'What nonsense,' Ash spluttered. He made to stand up but Misty pushed him back down.

'We need to tell you something,' Misty said.

'What?' Ash asked.

'Conway tried to find out where Zainab was staying last night,' Leaf said gravely and Ash turned angry.

'How dare that creep? Did he find out?' Ash asked.

'Well we would have told you if you had your mobile on dufus,' May said and Drew whacked him on the head.

'And no he didn't, the receptionist didn't tell him,' Misty said and Ash sighed in relief.

'Anyway we're all spending the day at the beach today,' Dawn announced.

'Why?' Ash asked.

'Do you have to ask questions?' May asked annoyed and Ash shrugged.

'Let me explain, this is your chance,' Paul explained.

'For what?' Ash asked confused and everyone face-palmed.

'Listen Ash, let me give you a few pointers on how you will seduce Zainab and make her fall for you,' Gary said and with an arm around his shoulder, led Ash into the back garden.

**At the beach...**

'Do you like it Zainab?' Dawn asked and she got her answer in the form of a stunned expression on Zainab's face.

'Awesome, let's hit the waves,' Misty shouted eagerly and took off towards the sea.

'I think I'll go and get a tan,' May said and Zainab nodded.

'Can I join you?' she asked and May nodded. They walked away arm in arm.

A little while away, Gary and the others were talking to Ash.

'Right so when we go into the sea with the other girls, take the opportunity and flirt with her,' Gary explained and Ash nodded.

'You do remember how right?' Drew asked and Ash nodded.

'But what if I frighten her? She's still shaken up about the incident with Conway,' Ash said.

'That's why you need to do this... make her feel like you are protecting her,' Gary said and Ash nodded.

'Now that that's sorted, let's hit the beach,' Drew shouted and everyone nodded.

The boys ran off towards the sea and Dawn and Leaf joined them for a game of water polo. Zainab and May chatted to each other.

'So May, do you have a boyfriend?' Zainab asked and May blushed and looked at Drew.

'N-no I haven't,' she said nervously.

'So you have a crush on Drew right?' Zainab said slyly and May leapt on her.

'If you say anything to anyone, I am personally going to hunt you down and kill you,' May said and Zainab nodded quickly.

'I won't tell a soul,' she squeaked and May relaxed.

'Thanks, but what about you and Ash?' May asked and Zainab smiled.

'I have no interest in boys,' she replied and May giggled.

'Sure then why were you sleeping on his lap last night?' she teased and Zainab blushed.

'We were watching a film cos we finished early on Ash's essay,' she retorted and May rolled her eyes.

'Sure sure, maybe you're too much of a chicken,' she said simply and Zainab sighed.

'Think what you want to but I don't have any feelings,' Zainab said stubbornly.

'But Ash is so sweet and caring... why not give it a go?' May asked and Zainab stood up suddenly.

'I don't want to May, why can't you understand?' she shouted and then walked off.

May cursed herself and waved over Dawn. Dawn skipped over.

'What happened and where's Zainab?' Dawn asked looking around.

'I kind of made her mad by teasing her about Ash and then she walked off,' May said sadly and Dawn laughed.

'Well you know what they say, denial is the first step to acceptance,' Dawn said and then lay down on the sand.

'I guess so,' May said and then closed her eyes, soaking in the sun.

In the sea, Gary watched with Drew as Zainab walked off angrily.

'Now's your chance Ash,' Paul said and nudged Ash forward.

'You'll be fine,' Gary assured him and with that he set off in the direction of Zainab.

Zainab sat on the low wall that separated the road from the beach. She sighed. If only Pikachu was here, but Pikachu had decided to nap all day.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Ash standing there with two ice-cream cones in his hand. He held one out.

'Do you want one?' he asked and Zainab took it. He sat down next to her.

'Thanks,' she said and Ash smiled.

'So what happened? I heard you arguing with May,' he asked and Zainab licked her ice-cream.

'You wouldn't understand,' she said and Ash frowned.

'Try me,' he dared and Zainab giggled.

'I don't want to worry you,' she said and licked her ice-cream again.

'And if I want to be?' he asked and Zainab smiled.

'Maybe you should mind your own business,' she teased and Ash chuckled. Zainab licked her ice-cream and Ash saw there was a bit on her chin.

'Zainab, there's some ice-cream on your chin,' he pointed out and Zainab frowned and tried to rub it off but missed.

'Here let me,' Ash said and leaned forward towards her. Ash lifted her chin up and wiped the ice-cream off.

He pulled back and Zainab looked at him. 'Is it gone?' she asked.

'Not quite, just a bit here,' Ash smirked and smudged a bit of ice-cream with his finger on her cheek.

Zainab felt her cheek and realised that he had tricked her.

'Hey!' she whined and then dumped the whole of her cone upside down on his head. It dripped down his face like shampoo.

'What was that for? I'll get you for that Zainab!' he replied and then chased after her, who was giggling.

'Can't catch me,' she said, running faster.

'Oh yeah? Is that a challenge I hear? Cos I never back down from them,' he teased and sped forward.

'Good job too, otherwise what fun would you be?' she mocked.

Everyone watched as Zainab was being chased by Ash, who had an ice-cream cone on his head, covered in ice-cream. They were both laughing and Gary and Drew smirked.

'Time for a bit of fun,' they said.

Zainab raced towards the sea but stopped as Gary and Drew blocked her way.

'Guys move out of the way,' she said and then turned around to see Ash racing towards her.

'Guys grab her,' he said and Zainab backed away as Gary and Drew walked forward.

She turned to run the other way but Paul was there blocking her exit.

She was trapped and watched as Ash moved towards her, arms outreached as if to tickle her.

Ash jumped forward and Zainab dodged him, however fell to the floor as Ash tackled her. He ticked her and she shrieked, wriggling around trying to escape. Everyone laughed.

'Time for a dip,' Gary said and walked away to the sea. Ash nodded.

'Come on Zainab, shall we go for a swim?' he asked and Zainab nodded.

'Sure,' she replied and took the hand he was offering. However he pulled her up and over his shoulder.

'Put me down right now Ketchum!' she shrieked and banged her fists on Ash's bare back.

Ash waded into the sea and smirked.

'Sure,' he said and then dropped her into the water. She screamed and landed in the water.

After a few seconds, she hadn't surfaced and Ash began to worry.

'Hey Zainab?' he called and there was no reply.

'Come on, you're freaking me out,' he said and then suddenly he felt something clamp around his ankle and drag him under the water.

'Ash!' Gary and Drew shouted but seconds later, Ash emerged and gasped for air. Zainab also emerged and giggled at the sight of him.

'Serves you right!' she said and then walked off to dry herself.

Ash smirked. 'Great bikini,' he called and Zainab went red. Gary snickered and Drew slapped Ash on his back. Paul rolled his eyes.

'You perv, you sound like Gary,' she shouted and then stalked off.

'Wow, I never knew Ash had it in him,' Dawn commented.

'Must have been from the coaching from Gary Oak himself,' grumbled Leaf.

'I think they make an adorable couple anyway,' Misty said happily.

'Yeah they were so cute together but it was funny when Zainab dragged Ash under the water with her,' May said.

'This has just got me more determined to get them together,' Dawn said and the girls all high-fived.

This was certainly an exciting day at the beach.

**How did you like it? Was it fluffy enough or too much fluffiness that you couldn't handle it?**

**Stay tuned for more exciting events... Will the plan be a success? Or will Zainab reject poor love-sick Ash?**

**Please review and I will be back with another exciting chapter. **

**This is ZainabAlam ... Signing out. **

**(New phrase cos it sounds like I mean business!)**


	6. Bullying

**Hi guys.**

**I'm so overwhelmed by the amount of followers I have and seriously I didn't know that you loved me so much! *sniff***

**This has inspired me to answer all you requests and bring you even more exciting chapters. I can hardly wait.**

**But on the plus side I got... MY FIRST REVIEW! Yaaaaaaaayyyyy!**

**Anyway it's from ****Sayonara Yasashii Akumu and so here is the answer to your question... I have got a person for Misty to hook up with but he'll appear later on in the story. As they say, the reward for being patient is golden! (well I think that's right... haha!)**

**So enjoy the story and remember... READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 6: Bullying

Zainab walked into Healing Class, with Pikachu on her shoulder. She was excited as this was the day when she would be getting back her first essay form Brock. This would help her to indicate what level she was at.

She sat down in her seat at the back of the classroom and Dawn swivelled around on her chair.

'Why such a happy face?' she asked. Zainab opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

'Isn't it obvious? The desperate slut knows that this is the lesson where she gets to sit next to my Ash!'

Zainab looked up to see four girls towering over her desk. Dawn and May glared back.

'Sorry who are you?' Zainab asked.

'Allow us to introduce ourselves. We're the people dating those four hot guys sat there, or were there until Ash decided to move to sit next to you,' the girl at the front of the group said.

Zainab peered behind them to see Gary and Drew with irritated faces. She looked back at the girls.

Dawn opened her mouth to retaliate but Zainab beat her to it.

'Sorry but you didn't answer my question.'

Everyone gasped and the room fell silent. No one dared to talk to the four Candies like she did.

The girls laughed.

'So you think you're funny? My name is Brianna and this is Melody, Ursula and Natalie, and we're the Candies,' Brianna said and the four girls struck a pose.

No one dared to say a word. They were too afraid of the bullshit that the girls would spread around if anyone got on their nerves.

Zainab burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' Ursula said angrily.

'Oh sorry, was I supposed to be scared out of my skin from your pose? Sorry, but next time I'll remember,' Zainab said and Dawn and May burst out laughing. Melody growled.

'Think your cocky after getting chummy with my Ash,' she sneered and Zainab smiled.

'I never knew that Ash was owned by someone?' Zainab retorted.

'He's my boyfriend, of course I own him,' Melody replied snottily.

'Strange he never mentioned about you when we spent time together,' Zainab said and May and Dawn smirked as Melody turned red with anger.

'You're such a major loser,' Natalie taunted and Zainab turned to her.

'In what context?'

'The fact that you happened to copy Ash and have a Pikachu as your pokemon, let alone out of its poke ball and riding on your shoulder. If that's not desperate then what is? I bet it isn't as strong as Ash's, I saw how pathetic it was on the battle field during battle class. It couldn't even take some poisoning.' Melody spat back.

Pikachu whined and curled up into a ball at the insult. Zainab looked at Pikachu and rage started to build inside of her.

The next moment, Zainab pinned Melody onto the wall by her neck and everyone gasped, scared to say a word.

'What the fuck did you say?' Zainab growled angrily. She wanted to smash the bratty little face in the wall.

Dawn and May jumped up and tried to pull Zainab away but Zainab turned to them angrily.

'Don't even dare! No one insults my pokemon and gets away with it,' Zainab snarled angrily and Dawn looked to the boys for help.

'Ash, now might be the best time to get your ass here,' Gary muttered and he and Drew rushed forward to separate the two girls.

'Get off of me Gary and Drew,' Zainab said and kicked them both in the crotch. They gritted their teeth in pain.

'She's... strong...' Drew groaned and May rushed over to him. She helped him into a chair and Dawn did the same for Gary.

'Apologise to Pikachu NOW!' Zainab said angrily and Melody shook her head.

'Make me,' she taunted.

Paul walked into the classroom and saw what was happening. Then he saw Gary and Drew whimpering in pain and bit back a laugh. He smirked.

'Think its funny picking on people smaller than you. Well I am not going to stand here and let you insult my best buddie,' Zainab said fiercely and Paul smirked.

'So Melody pissed off Zainab... this is gonna be fun to watch... but maybe in a less harmful way,' Paul thought.

'Zainab stop it,' Paul said firmly and rushed over to the girls. He grabbed Zainab by the shoulders and shook her.

'Calm down, right now you need to comfort Pikachu, it looks hurt,' Paul said and Zainab nodded heavily.

Melody straightened up and turned to Zainab, who was cradling Pikachu and whispering comfortingly to it. Pikachu then jumped up and licked her face happily.

Zainab turned to Melody and the other girls. She was still shaking angrily.

'I don't care what you say about me but NEVER EVER insult my pokemon. They're family to me and I don't take kindly to rude, arrogant and snotty bitches,' Zainab said and glared at them.

Brianna and the girls glared back.

'I don't give one about what you say,' Natalie said.

'You're just a kid with anger management problems,' Ursula sneered.

'And a great big slut, whose pokemon are wimpy. I bet your pokemon are stolen,' Melody said.

'Yeah there's no way you could have captured all those legendaries.' Brianna taunted.

Zainab bristled up with anger.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

Everyone turned to see Ash standing at the doorway looking extremely angry. He stormed over to the girls and Zainab, May and Dawn.

'Ashy, how are you?' Melody squealed and launched herself at Ash.

'Fuck off Melody, you're the biggest bitch I have ever encountered in my life. Get away from me,' he spat and Melody shrank back.

'But Ash, Zainab nearly killed Melody,' Brianna said in a sickly sweet voice and Gary and Drew stood up.

'After you insulted Pikachu; Get a life and stop being a desperate slut who uses us just for status,' Drew snarled. Zainab was like a sister he never had and no one was gonna hurt her.

'Stay away from us and get this is your thick skulls: We don't like you so piss off out of our lives,' Gary said angrily. He felt the same way about Zainab as Drew did.

'But Gary...' Natalie said but Gary glared at her.

'Paul, you don't agree with Zainab do you?' Ursula pouted.

Paul looked at her in disgust. 'She's 10x the person you are,' he said and Ursula looked shocked.

There was a sob and Ash and the guys looked as Zainab rushed out of the room. It was too much for her to handle.

Dawn and Ash rushed after her and May rounded on the Candies. She was mad.

'I can't believe the nerve of you four bitches. You pick on the weakest person in the school, according to you, and when she stands up to you then you insult her pokemon and accuse her of stealing them. You are all plain sick and I hope that sooner or later karma comes and fucks your lives up for good,' she raged at them in anger.

The Candies turned towards the boys but they shook their heads in disgust and walked back to their places.

**With Zainab...**

Zainab ran down the corridor and into the courtyard. She crouched down behind a large column and it started to rain. Zainab didn't pay any attention but carried on crying for what seemed like forever.

In the corridor, Dawn and Ash met back up in the centre of the corridor.

'Did you see her?' Dawn asked worriedly and Ash shook his head.

'Damn that stupid group of bitches,' he angrily said and punched the wall hard.

'It's not your fault Ash,' Dawn consoled and Ash shook his head.

'Ever since she met me, things have kept on happening to her,' he said sadly and Dawn looked at him helplessly. He really cared a lot.

'Why don't you head back over to Healing and I'll find Zainab,' she said and Ash nodded. He dragged himself down the corridor and turned a corner.

Dawn then thought of a possible place where Zainab could be.

'She couldn't be that stupid,' she thought as she looked out of the window, where it was raining heavily.

'Pi ka chupi,' a voice said and Dawn turned around to see Pikachu scampering over to her looking worried.

'Hey Pikachu, aren't you Zainab's?' Dawn asked and her query was answered as Suicune came round the corner too.

'Suicune, Pikachu... where's Zainab?' she asked frantically and Suicune knelt down to allow Dawn to get on. Dawn mounted and as soon as she did, Suicune took off down the corridor and out into the courtyard.

'She did,' Dawn said and gulped.

Suicune stopped and Dawn dismounted. Pikachu ran round the marble column and Dawn gasped. Zainab was lying there shivering uncontrollably and her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying.

Dawn ran over and knelt down next to Zainab. She reached out and jumped at how ice-cold Zainab's skin was.

'Zainab,' Dawn began but Zainab hugged her quickly.

'I'm s-so-rr-ry Da-aw-n,' Zainab said shivering and Dawn held her close. Suddenly Zainab fainted and Dawn tried to wake her up. She wouldn't.

Dawn turned to Suicune and Pikachu.

'Alright guys, you need to go and get the boys from Healing Class. Pikachu knows the way. I'l stay here and keep Zainab warm. Go quickly,' Dawn cried and Pikachu shot off, Suicune following closely.

Dawn took off her jacket and wrapped Zainab in it. She then half-carried, half-dragged her across the courtyard to a sheltered part. Dawn placed Zainab's head on her lap and started to rub her.

She could hear the shallow breathing. 'Don't panic Dawn,' she told herself.

'Cyndaquil come on out,' Dawn said and a small mouse pokemon with fire out of his back came out.

'Cyndaquil use your flame to keep close to Zainab and warm her up,' Dawn instructed and soon Cyndaquil snuggled closely to Zainab and kept her flames lit brightly.

'Hurry up,' Dawn pleaded.

**With Suicune and Pikachu...**

Suicune sprinted after Pikachu, desperate to find the people who could help her friend. Suicune had been with Zainab from when Zainab was a little girl and had rescued her from a trap. She had taken her home and healed her until Suicune was fit and fine.

However Suicune didn't want to leave and so had stayed by Zainab's side from that day. Suicune hadn't even regretted it ever. Zainab showered her with love and together they got stronger.

It was funny to her that people were in shock whenever they saw her pop out of a poke ball but she had gotten used to it.

'Pi ka pichu pika,' Pikachu said and stopped outside a classroom. Inside was a class of people and Suicune, although nervous, had to do this for the sake of her friend.

Pikachu pushed the door open and Suicune walked in afterwards. Everyone gasped at the legendary pokemon.

Pikachu ran over to the boys and told Ash's Pikachu what was the matter. Suicune stood at the door pawing nervously and Ursula stood up with a poke ball in her hand.

'I'm gonna capture it,' she announced and before anyone could stop her, she threw the poke ball at Suicune.

Suicune stood there, knowing the outcome. The poke ball bounced back to Ursula and Suicune growled threateningly.

Ash's Pikachu told Ash the problem and he stood up and swore.

'Brock, guys we need to go, Zainab's in a life-threatening situation,' he said and then sprinted out of the room. Drew, Gary and Paul followed him, with Ash in the lead, following Suicune, and Pikachu was perched on her head.

The rain had stopped and Ash and the others raced along the courtyard to where Dawn was waving to them.

As soon as they reached Dawn, everyone gasped. Zainab was lying there shivering and huddling against Cyndaquil's warmth.

'Dawn?' Ash asked as he bent down and touched Zainab's face. He yelped at the coldness of her skin.

'I don't know what happened... she must have really taken the last comment hard and ran out here to hide... I found Suicune and Pikachu looking for someone and I followed them to find her like this on the ground.'

'We need to take her to the sick bay,' Paul said gravely.

'I'll run ahead and inform Nurse Joy,' Gary said and sprinted across the courtyard to the sick bay.

Ash scooped down and picked Zainab up bride-style and cringed at the coldness.

'Wait Ash, I got a better idea,' Paul said and called out his Magmortar.

'Give Magmortar Zainab, he can carry her and keep her warm,' he said and Dawn tackled Paul with a hug.

'Thanks so much Paul,' she squealed happily and everyone laughed.

'I'm not doing it for you Troublesome, but for Zainab... she's the younger sister I never had,' he said and everyone looked at him in surprise.

And with that they headed inside, Magmortar in the lead.


	7. Talent Show Part 1

**Hey guys... I'm back.**

**Such a stressful day today I had and what do I do to relax... write fanfics of course!**

**Computing is driving me up the wall. The teacher keeps telling us to do stuff that he can't even do! Seriously, if pokemon was real I would have blasted him off with Pikachu! Grrr!**

**Anyway now things are getting serious... hilarious... and fluffy! **

**Stay tuned and Read and Review!**

Chapter 7: The Talent Show (Part 1)

Zainab opened her eyes slowly and was temporarily blinded by the white light.

'Am I in heaven?' she thought, but then she recognised that she was in a hospital. She blinked a few times and her vision adjusted.

'Ugh,' she groaned and placed a hand on her throbbing head as she sat up. Everything went dizzy but Zainab shook her head, clearing her vision.

Dawn walked into the room with Leaf, holding two coffee cups. She turned and saw Zainab was awake and struggling to get out of bed.

'ZAINAB, GET BACK INTO THE BED AT ONCE!' Dawn screamed and rushed over to the bed, placing the two cups at the side.

Zainab cringed at the loud sound and fell back into bed. She felt two hands pushing her down and looked up to see Leaf with an angry expression on her face pushing her back into bed.

'Don't even dare,' she threatened as Zainab opened her mouth to argue back. She closed her mouth and climbed back into bed grumpily.

'I'll get Nurse Joy,' Leaf said and rushed out of the room. Dawn sat next to Zainab on an armchair.

'What happened?' Zainab asked groggily as she leaned back in her bed.

SMACK!

Zainab looked up astonished at Dawn, who had her hand raised and had slapped her.

'That is for being such an idiot! Why the hell did you stay in the rain?' Dawn said angrily.

Zainab hung her head in shame and Dawn softened her expression. The next thing Zainab knew she was being hugged by Dawn.

'Do you know how worried we were... how worried I was when I found you in that state? Thank god Suicune and Pikachu found me in time.'

'I'm sorry,' Zainab mumbled. She was ashamed of her actions.

'Coffee?' Dawn asked holding out a cup. Zainab took one and relished in the warmth.

There was a moment silence and then Dawn spoke up, 'Ash looked like he was going to die you know,' she said quietly and Zainab looked at her surprised.

'He loves you to bits. I don't know if I should be telling you this or not but he cares for you a lot,' Dawn continued.

'Dawn, do you think I'm a fraud?' Zainab asked tentatively and Dawn looked at her shocked.

'Zainab, what the hell?'

'Well I need to know. Was Brianna and the other Candies telling the truth?' Zainab looked at Dawn and she saw the helplessness and dejected look in Zainab's eyes.

'Don't even dare put yourself down Zainab!'

Zainab and Dawn looked up and saw Gary, Drew, Paul and Ash at the door. They had relieved looks on their face and instantly entered the room.

'Guys?' Zainab looked surprised and they smiled.

'Would you really take advice from a couple of bitches?' Gary asked and Zainab looked away ashamed.

'I did though,' she said quietly.

'Everyone makes mistakes,' Drew reasoned.

'But not as much as me... I'm such an idiot,' Zainab said angrily and pummelled the pillow angrily. Angry at herself more than anything.

She felt someone lift her chin and pull it in the direction of them. Zainab looked down.

'I don't think so,' a gentle voice said and Zainab looked up to see Ash looking at her. His big amber eyes showing concern.

'If I wasn't an idiot, I wouldn't have frozen to death,' she said and Ash put a finger to her lips.

'Don't ever say that again!'

Zainab smiled nervously and Ash let go of her chin.

'There's that smile we love,' May said as she emerged into the room with Misty and Leaf.

The two girls squealed in delight and rushed over to Zainab, crushing her in hugs.

'So glad you're fine,' Misty said happily and May nodded.

'What would we do if something happened to you?' May said and Zainab felt overwhelmed at the support.

'I can't believe it... we only met a few days ago... now I feel like we've known each other for years,' Zainab said.

'You're like a small kid that we adore. How could we even abandon you?' Leaf said and Zainab laughed.

'Thanks for that,' Zainab giggled, 'anyway I've made up my mind.'

Everyone looked at her puzzled.

'I'll show the Candies who they're really up against! Now are you with me?!' Zainab asked enthusiastically and everyone laughed.

'We'll always will be,' Dawn said.

'Group hug,' Misty yelled and everyone hugged each other. They broke apart.

'Pi ka,' a voice came from the door and everyone turned to see Pikachu standing there with Suicune.

'Shit!' Zainab said as Pikachu bounded forward.

'PI KA CU PI KACHU!' Pikachu yelled and Zainab looked at her frightened.

'Look maybe there's another way to settle this...' Zainab trailed off at the look on Pikachu's face.

'PIKACHUUUU!' Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at Zainab, who fell to the floor smoking slightly.

'Thanks,' Zainab muttered and coughed out some smoke. Suicune bounded forward and licked Zainab tenderly on the cheek, her way of asking if she was alright.

'Thanks Suicune,' Zainab said and rubbed Suicune between her crest. She jumped up happily and Zainab tuned to Pikachu, who also jumped into Zainab's arms and nuzzled her happily.

'Thanks guys,' Zainab muttered and returned Suicune. Pikachu settled down next to her.

Nurse Joy walked in to the room. Zainab looked up after chatting with Leaf and May. Gary and Drew were lounging on the couch in the side of the room and Paul had gone out for a bit of fresh air. Ash had gone to get some food with Misty and Dawn was talking to her mum on the phone.

'So finally awake Zainab?' Nurse Joy and Zainab nodded.

'When can I leave?' she asked and everyone laughed.

'Well you can leave now, but I need to check over you first,' Nurse Joy said and Zainab nodded, sitting up in the bed.

After the check up Nurse Joy rummaged in her pack for something. She then took out an injection.

'I just need to give you this,' Joy said and Zainab leaned away.

'No way,' she said and everyone looked at her.

'But it's for your own good,' May reasoned but Zainab shook her head.

'No thanks. That is coming nowhere near me,' Zainab said stubbornly.

'Come on Zainab, quit being a child,' Leaf said but Zainab shook her head more vigorously.

'Oh well, no choice... boys get her,' May yelled and Zainab was tackled down by Drew and Gary.

'Get off me,' she said and Gary smirked.

'Sorry but the pretty lady said no,' he said and winked at Leaf, who scowled at him.

'Drew...' Zainab pouted with puppy eyes and Drew started to relent.

'DREW HAYDEN if you give in I will personally dye your hair,' May threatened and Drew gulped but hardened his resolve.

'Sorry Zainab, it'll be over in a minute,' Drew said softly and Zainab watched as Nurse Joy advanced with the needle.

Zainab squeezed her eyes shut hard and gulped. She yelped at the prick in her arm and Nurse Joy smiled.

She felt the boys get up and Zainab sat up. She glanced at her arm and was relieved to see it wasn't bleeding hard.

'That wasn't hard was it?' Leaf asked amused.

'Not funny Leaf,' she said and walked out of the room, after thanking Nurse Joy. The other shrugged and followed her.

**A few days later...**

'Now everyone settle down,' Juniper called as she walked into her classroom in the morning. The chatter died down and everyone turned their attention to her.

'I wonder what happened?' May wondered and Zainab turned to her puzzled.

'What do you mean?' Zainab asked.

'Last time she took that tone of voice, someone was in deep shit,' Gary answered.

'Let me guess... it was you,' Zainab guessed and everyone laughed.

'Yep, he was caught as the person responsible for putting water bombs on top of the principle's door so he walked in and got soaked.' Drew said laughing.

'No need to tell everyone,' Gary grumbled and Zainab smiled.

'Why am I not surprised?' Zainab said amusedly.

'A-hem,' Juniper cleared her throat and Zainab turned back.

'Sorry,' she muttered.

'Now I just want to tell you all that in two days time there will be a tale-,' Juniper started but was interrupted with Ash running into the room, late as usual.

'Ash what is the meaning of this?' Juniper demanded and Ash gave a goofy grin.

'Sos Prof but my alarm clock broke over night,' he said and glared at Gary, who was trying not to laugh.

'Very well, sit down and hurry,' she said and Ash hurried over to his place.

Juniper took a deep breath. 'Now as I was saying, in two days time there will be a talent show and everyone is encouraged to participate.'

'What's the occasion?' Dawn asked.

'Well the school is nearing its 25th anniversary and there will be a prize up for grabs as well, so do your best,' Juniper said and everyone perked up at the mention of a prize.

'Maybe we should enter,' Gary asked. Zainab laughed.

'And what is your talent Gary Oak?' she asked jokily.

'We have a band,' Drew said simply and everyone watched amused as Zainab looked shocked.

'I didn't know you could sing,' she asked and Paul shrugged.

'Just a pastime,' he replied and Ash nodded.

'Yeah maybe we should Gary,' Ash replied.

'So what are your positions?' Zainab asked.

'Paul is drummer, Drew is keyboard, Ash and Gary are electric guitar and they all sing,' Dawn explained.

'That is so cool, I'll be rooting for you guys,' Zainab said excitedly and Ash blushed faintly.

May got an idea. She turned to Zainab.

'Why don't you enter Zainab?' she asked and everyone turned to Zainab, who went red.

'Wha-what do you mean May?' Zainab asked nervously.

'Good idea, I mean you are an amazing singer Zainab,' Misty complemented and Zainab shook her head.

'No thanks, I'll pass.'

'Why not?' Leaf asked.

'I only like to sing alone, in my house, not in front of the school,' Zainab said and Dawn frowned.

'Awww but Zainab you could give the guys a run for their money,' Dawn said and Gary looked at Zainab interestedly.

'Are you good?' he asked and Zainab was about to respond but Leaf beat her to it.

'She's amazing,' Leaf said.

'Guys, I'm not that good,' Zainab said and Misty looked at her.

'Maybe Zainab should give a demo,' Misty said mischievously and Zainab shook her head. However Ash nodded.

'Come on Zainab,' he said and Zainab couldn't resist the look on Ash's face.

'Ok,' she said and then took a deep breath and walked to the front. She plugged in her MP3 player into some speakers and found her song. Turning around, she began to tap her feet to the beat. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Hey baby, _

_Tell me your name,_

_I got a fever for you_

_I just can't explain_

_But there's just one problem,_

_I'm a bit old-school,_

_When it comes to lovin'_

_I ain't chasing you_

_Ain't waiting_

_I'm on a roll_

_ You've got to let yourself go-oo-oo-o_

Everyone watched as Zainab started to sway her hips and strut around. Her hair swished around her face and her expression was full of attitude and sassiness.

Gary wolf-whistled and the girls started swaying along.

Ash was watching with a light blush on his face. It wasn't his fault... Zainab was looking so hot and seductive. He wanted to kiss her on the lips.

_Ohhh,_

_You know that I've been waiting for you,_

_Don't leave me standing all by myself,_

'_Cause I ain't looking at no one else..._

_Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot,  
I think that I might fall (woo!)  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move_

_Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move_

Ash couldn't stand it and he joined Zainab up at the front and started to sing. Zainab looked at him surprised for a moment but then she smiled and began to strut around him. Some boys wolf-whistled and Zainab smiled.

_[Zainab] Oh silly  
Why you afraid?  
Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing games  
And put your arms around me  
You know what to do  
And we can take it down low_

_[Ash] You know that I've been waiting for you _

_Don't leave me standing all by myself _

_Cause I ain't looking at no one else_

Zainab and Ash were singing harmoniously, and in perfect sync. They were complementing each other and the both the guys and girls were mesmorised. They began to cheer and both Zainab and Ash looked at each other smiling.

'Ready for the finale?' Ash asked quietly and Zainab smirked.

'Time to give them a show,' she whispered back and both Ash and Zainab began to strut around each other whilst singing.

_[Both]_ _Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move_

_Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move_

Ash stood on the desk and began to rap.

_[Ash] Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?_

Ash then pulled Zainab up as well and she repeated the rap. She began to taunt Ash jokily and beckoned him with her finger whilst swaying around.

_[Zainab] Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?_

Zainab and Ash finished with one more verse.

_[Both] Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move_

Zainab and Ash finished with a pose, Ash holding Zainab by the waist and Zainab was facing Ash and had her arms wrapped around his neck.

She gazed into his warm amber eyes and blushed, gazing away and to the audience. She felt nervous... was she rubbish?

There was silence, nearly confirming Zainab's worries, but then the room broke out into screams and cheers. Everyone had got on their feet and were applauding vigorously.

Zainab and Ash broke apart with blushes on their faces.

Ash jumped off the desk and lifted Zainab off the desk by wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and placed her on the floor gently.

'Thanks for that Ash,' Zainab said softly as she was on the floor and then leaning up she pecked him on the cheek and walked over to the girls, her hair swishing behind her. Ash seemed dazed and walked back over to the guys.

'That was amazing Zainab,' May squealed and hugged her friend. Zainab hugged her back and Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her with her cheek. Zainab giggled and scratched her under her chin.

'So what do you think?' Dawn asked eagerly after embracing her friend. Zainab shrugged.

'I still don't want to... this was nerve-racking enough,' Zainab said and Misty smiled.

'You seemed to enjoy a bit of interactive time with Ash,' she said slyly and Zainab blushed.

'You two looked like a couple there,' Leaf teased and Zainab smiled.

'I'll take that as a complement,' she said.

Zainab turned around to observe the class. Some of them were all talking about her and Ash's performance and others were completing some last minute homework.

She was about to turn back to talk to the girls when she saw Ash was staring at her. She raised her eyebrow and then winked at Ash seductively and blew him a kiss. He jumped and then turned back to the other guys. Zainab giggled and returned to the girl's conversation.

Gary turned to see Ash looking flushed.

'What happened Ashy-boy?' Gary teased and Ash looked at him.

'Zainab just winked and blew a kiss at me... and right after the song she kissed me on the cheek,' he said and Drew laughed.

'This is just the beginning,' Drew said.

'What do you mean?' Ash asked.

'It's gonna get a whole lot better,' Paul commented dryly.

'We're going to enter the talent show and this is what you're going to do,' Gary said and, sitting Ash in a seat, Paul, Drew and Gary explained the plan.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Crunch Time

**Hey guys,**

**I know you want to kill me for taking so long in updating but the thing is that I received some reviews that not only criticised me but also made me doubt my writing skills.**

**Yeah, you may think that I should ignore them but I dunno... maybe I should quit? Maybe I'm not a great writer?**

**I'll let you know my decision next chapter... And don't have any expectations either... I might just disappoint you all.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter you have all be waiting for...**

Chapter 8: Crunch Time

Zainab hurried to the gym as soon as possible. She was late and according to May and the other girls, Lt Surge did not take kindly to late comers.

'Why did Eevee have to run off?' Zainab said to herself.

'Pi ka pichu,' Pikachu said reassuringly and Zainab smiled.

She rounded the corner and saw the gym door. She burst through the door and everyone turned to see her. Dawn rushed over.

'Where were you Zainab?' Dawn asked, helping her friend as Zainab was panting.

'Eevee ran off during breakfast,' Zainab muttered and Dawn laughed nervously. Zainab felt a shadow over her and turned around slowly to see the towering figure of Lt Surge staring at her.

'And what time do you call this?' he boomed and Zainab cringed at the loud sound.

'Sorry,' she offered and Lt Surge glared at her before stalking off to the middle of the room.

'Pi ka chu pika pi chu,' Pikachu said angrily and sparked her cheeks. No one shouted at her friend when it wasn't her fault.

Lt Surge turned around and saw Pikachu on the ground, on all fours, glaring at him. He laughed.

'Your puny Pikachu isn't a match for me,' he chuckled. Zainab glared at him.

'Don't say that about my Pikachu,' she said angrily and everyone looked at her in surprise. Lt Surge looked at her interestedly.

'Oh, and why not?' he said.

'You have no right to criticise my pokemon. That's just plain ru-,' she said but Leaf clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her away, muttering an apology to Lt Surge. Dawn picked up Pikachu and hurried over to Leaf and Zainab.

'Zainab be careful what you say,' Dawn hissed and Zainab sighed.

'Sorry but he can't be rude and say that about Pikachu,' she argued.

'He criticises everyone's pokemon. You should hear what he says about Bulbasaur because he's strong against electric types,' Leaf sighed. Pikachu jumped onto Leaf's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek to cheer her up. Leaf giggled and rubbed Pikachu.

'Come on, let's show him what we're made of,' Zainab said and Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder and cheered in agreement. The three of them made their way back to the class.

'Right so we're going to start a pre-assessment to determine where and which tier you'll be working on during the year. Group A will be the quickest and most agile. Group B will be the people in the middle. Group C is for the slowest.'

Lt Surge pressed a button behind him and an obstacle course appeared in front of them on the field. He smirked at everyone's shocked faces.

'So who wants to go first? You need one pokemon that will run with you and will take down obstacles in the way,' Lt Surge explained. No one volunteered so he looked around the group.

'How about the new girl?' Lt Surge said smirking and everyone looked at Zainab. She smirked back.

'Sure,' she said and she walked to the front. Pikachu hopped onto Dawn's shoulder. Picking a poke ball, she released her pokemon.

The girls awwed as Eevee appeared and yawned. Zainab knelt down in front of Eevee and received a licking on her face.

'Alright Eevee, it's time to play and get through that,' Zainab smiled and pointed to the obstacle course. She watched amused as Eevee looked at the obstacle course and yipped in happiness. Her tail started to wag and she looked at Zainab, not believing that her friend wanted to play with her. Eevee licked Zainab happily again and Zainab giggled.

'Pathetic,' Lt Surge muttered and Zainab glared daggers at him. He cleared his throat hastily and walked over to the referee pod.

'Ready, set, go!' Lt Surge blew the whistle and Zainab and Eevee shot off. They leapt over the hurdles with nimbleness and ducked under the net and crawled through.

They came to a number of targets and Zainab turned to Eevee. 'Use Shadow Ball and blow them all away,' she instructed and Eevee shot lots of dark balls, hitting each target in bulls-eye.

'Well done girl,' Zainab said and Eevee yipped happily and ran forward. Zainab followed sprinting along.

'Okay Eevee, on my shoulder,' Zainab said and then grabbed the rope and swung across the pool of mud below them. The wind rushed through their face fast.

Suddenly Eevee slipped and fell off Zainab's shoulder. Everyone gasped as Eevee fell and Zainab, thinking fast and not thinking about the risk, held the rope with her legs and flipped over. She caught Eevee and, swinging by her legs, jumped and set her down on the podium where they landed. Everyone cheered.

Next there were a pile of rods, as tall as Zainab. Zainab studied them and deduced they were too heavy to carry off, not to mention a lot of time. 'Eevee I'll throw you into the air and you need to spin down and use Iron Tail on the pile,' Zainab said and Eevee nodded. Zainab threw Eevee into the air and she came spinning down, her tail glowing metallic.

There was a clang and the rods flew everywhere. Some girls shrieked as a few flew over towards them. Lt Surge pulled out a poke ball but paused after hearing Zainab talking.

'Eevee, use Psychic,' Zainab said and all the rods froze in mid air and were placed onto the floor safely. Eevee yipped happily as Zainab ruffled her fur happily.

They both finished the race to a massive applause. Even Lt Surge was surprised and clapped along with them too. Eevee jumped into Zainab's arms happily and licked her friend's face. Zainab giggled and hugged Eevee back.

'Great job girl,' she said happily in her fur and Eevee yipped happily.

'Zainab!' Dawn and May called as they ran over. Zainab turned to them with Eevee still in her arms content and Pikachu hopped onto Zainab's shoulder and nuzzled her happily.

'Great job,' May said excitedly and Zainab smiled.

'That was awesome,' Dawn squealed happily and they all embraced.

'It wasn't just me but Eevee as well,' Zainab said and Eevee yipped happily. Pikachu smiled happily.

'Ahem.'

Zainab the girls turned to see Gary, Ash, Drew and Paul standing there amused.

'That was so cool,' Gary said and Zainab smirked.

'Bet you couldn't do that Oak,' she teased and Gary laughed.

'You wouldn't want that, I'll just humiliate you,' he said and Zainab poked her tongue out.

'Great job,' Drew congratulated and Zainab smiled happily.

'The way you used Iron Tail was really cool,' Ash said excitedly and Zainab laughed.

'Not really, we use that in battle all the time,' Zainab said and Ash nodded

'Will you teach me?' he asked and everyone watched smirking as Zainab and Ash walked off, talking between them.

'They look like a couple already,' Paul grunted and Drew laughed.

'Why can't Zainab just admit her feelings?' May asked frustrated.

'Well soon enough she will,' Gary smirked and Dawn looked at him in surprise.

'You mean Gary Oak has a plan. Never thought that would happen, who would have know you had a brain in that skull of yours?' she teased and Gary turned red.

'What the... I'll get you for that Dawn,' he called as Dawn and May walked off giggling. Dawn poked a tongue out at Gary.

'Ouch,' Paul said and Gary glared at him.

'Burn,' Drew said smirking. Gary slapped his back and Drew fell over, pretending to be in pain.

'Why don't you help out May?' Dawn asked slyly as they watched from a distance away, as they sat on the bench. May glared at Dawn, her face tinged red.

'DAWN!' she shrieked and Dawn giggled.

'Just messing,' Dawn said and May sighed in relief.

'Well what about you; any development with Paul?' May teased and Dawn blushed.

'Well unlike you I am not afraid to express my opinion,' she said and May giggled.

'And what would your decision be?' May asked.

'I can't get a word out of the human ice-block and he can't even remember my name. How hard is it to remember a four letter word?' she raged and May edged away. Dawn was scary when she was angry.

Paul looked over from the boys and looked at Dawn raging surprised. He smirked at this.

'What do you think Paul?' Gary asked turning to face Paul. However he snickered as he saw Paul gazing at Dawn with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Drew got up and saw Gary snickering at Paul. He joined in too.

Paul turned around and saw both boys laughing at him. He glared at them.

'What is so funny?' he asked dangerously and both Gary and Drew stopped snickering, afraid at the expression on Paul's face.

'Do you think this might be the best time to run?' Drew whispered and Gary nodded.

'RUN!' they set off in a sprint as Paul chased after them.

**Well there you are folks! Sorry it was badly written but I have tried to comeback and gain back confidence after being depressed by the reviews.**

**We saw a glimpse of two more romantic couples and as my mission as Cupid... I will definitely get them together. **

**Next time... the Talent Show Part 2! Stay tuned and review!**


	9. Fall Outs and Film Fun

**Hey guys.**

**I've decided that I will definitely return to writing fanfics. I have my inspiration back and I have decided that nothing will ever make me turn away from this again... well maybe children but that's gonna ba a looooooonnnnngggg time away.**

**So for now, sit back, enjoy that good news and read the awesome chapter below. Tensions are a brewing.**

**Also I need a little help cos I can't decide. When will Zainab reveal Mew? When she's being chased by an evil organisation as she's part of bringing back the legendaries due to the fact she's 'The Holder of Mew!'? Or just during a school day? Or during an exam? **

**Aaarrggghhhh, a spoiler alert. Anyway feedback the choice you make to me and I'll see what I can conjure up for my darling fans.**

**Read and Review everyone!**

Chapter 9: Fall Outs and Film Fun

'Come on Zainab! Let's go,' Dawn grunted as she attempted to pull Zainab from her bed. Zainab, in turn strengthened her grip on the bed frame.

'I'm not going!' Zainab shouted as Dawn continued to tug and pull her off the bed. There was a decrease of pressure and Zainab felt surprisingly lighter.

Twisting her head round, she saw Dawn bent over double, trying to get her breath back as she was panting hard. She was wearing a midnight black cat suit with dark violet inner ears. She wore a smoky eye style of eye-shadow and a dark violet nose tip with black whiskers. It was pretty cute in Zainab's opinion.

'Why won't you come with us for Trick or Treating?' Dawn asked frustrated and Zainab shook her head.

'I hate it. The costumes are so lame and boring and no one gives you any candy,' Zainab replied grumpily. At that moment the door opened and Zainab resumed her tight grip on the bed frame.

'Zainab, Dawn what are you doing here? We're going to be late!' Leaf said and Dawn glared at her.

'Do you think I want to be here? Zainab's so stubborn that I can't persuade her to join us!' Dawn huffed and Zainab smirked.

'Hey Zainab, you're ruining all the fun,' Leaf said, crossing her arms and staring down at Zainab.

'Leaf why don't you all go? Why am I coming too?' Zainab whined and Leaf sighed.

'Zainab Alam, get your ass up and into a costume so we can go Trick or Treating!' Leaf said sternly and Zainab shook her head.

'No way Leaf, you are not gonna persuade my mind,' Zainab said and Leaf growled.

'Do I have to get down there or will you get yourself up?' Leaf shouted.

'NO! Why don't you get going otherwise you'll be late for Gary?!' Zainab retorted and Leaf went red. Dawn was having a bad idea about this and rushed out of the room to grab Misty and May.

'OH YEAH! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU AND ASH?!' Leaf exploded angrily and Zainab stood up surprised.

Dawn rushed towards Misty's room and flinched as she heard Leaf shout angrily.

'Poor Zainab!' Dawn thought but at that moment she smashed into the door that was opening. She flew back onto the floor and landed on her back.

'Dawn! I'm so sorry!' Misty cried as she ran over to see the young girl on the floor.

'Itzokanmostyndmauiy,' Dawn replied woozily. May helped her up and Dawn held a hand to her head.

'Let's take a look then,' May asked and Dawn took her hand away to reveal a rapidly swelling bump.

'Nothing a little ice can't help,' Misty replied cheerfully.

'I DO NOT LIKE ASH!'

Misty and May looked at each other nervously as Dawn remembered why she was here in the first place. She slapped her hand against her forehead.

'Owww,' she moaned after slapping her swelling bump.

'Dawn care to explain?!' Misty asked and Dawn laughed nervously.

'Well the thing is that Leaf and Zainab are arguing,' Dawn said in a small voice and Misty and May rolled their eyes at their friend's forgetfulness and rushed to Zainab's room. As both of them had the worst short tempered personalities, things were sure to get out of hand.

Tugging Dawn along, Misty and May rushed as fast as they could into Zainab's room. May pushed the door open quickly and they stopped.

Zainab and Leaf were standing inches apart, both red in the face, shouting at each other angrily.

'I don't fancy that prick Gary! Who told you that?' Leaf snarled.

'Well the whole school know that you have a thing for him. Why do you blush whenever he looks or talks to you?' Zainab retaliated.

'I could say the same for you and Ash,' Leaf shot back.

'That's different.' Zainab huffed.

'How so, may I ask?' Leaf asked, her arms crossed across her chest.

'He saved me from Conway. I have a reason to be his friend. You don't even want to be a friend with Gary,' Zainab shouted.

'Hey guys, chill out!' Misty said but Leaf and Zainab ignored her. Misty was about to walk up to them when May put a hand on her shoulder. Misty looked at her in confusion and May leant forward.

'Leave them alone to cool off,' May muttered and Misty nodded. She turned to Dawn.

'Let's get some ice for that bump,' Misty took Dawn gently by the arm and they walked off down to the kitchen. May however stayed. She took a seat on Zainab's bed.

'I would be Gary's friend but he keeps hitting on me. Ash doesn't do that with you does he?' Leaf retaliated and Zainab glared at her.

'Ash is a sweet guy. I like him like that,' Zainab said.

'It's useless talking to you,' Leaf said and Zainab stared at her.

'Well I didn't ask you to did I? All I wanted was to stay at home and not go Trick or Treating but no! Why can't you understand?!' Zainab shouted frustrated.

'Well I'll leave you alone to rot then,' Leaf stomped out the room as her anger got the better of her. May looked at Zainab nervously.

Zainab gave a frustrated growl and walked into the bathroom. May listened in case Zainab wanted to drown herself and a few minutes later the shower was running. She decided to wait in her room till she was done.

Walking out of the room, she heard a 'Pika'. Turning round she saw Pikachu yawn and stretch.

'Hey Pikachu,' May giggled and walked over. She sat on the bed and Pikachu jumped into her lap. May began to stroke her whilst mulling things over in her head. What had got into them both?

'Pi ka chu pikapi,' Pikachu asked, shaking May out of her thoughts. No doubt asking where Zainab was.

'Pikachu I'm afraid she and Leaf had a bit of an argument and it got out of hand. She's gone to cool off in there,' May sighed and pointed towards the bathroom door, and Pikachu rubbed her hand gently, as if telling her to cheer up. May smiled.

'Thanks Pikachu,' May said. A few seconds later Pikachu scampered off out of the door. May felt confused at Pikachu's sudden actions and waited for a few minutes. Just as she was about to see where Pikachu was, Pikachu came back into the room with a confused looking Leaf.

'Hey May,' Leaf said, unsure herself why she was back in Zainab's room.

Pikachu scampered over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

'Go away,' Zainab replied, her voice muffled from behind the door.

'Pi ka chu pika,' Pikachu called and Zainab sighed. She opened the door and Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed her cheeks.

'Pikachu I was trying to take a shower,' Zainab replied and giggled as Pikachu jumped onto her head that was wrapped in a towel.

'Pi ka,' Pikachu said.

'What do you mean I have visitors?' Zainab asked and looked in the room to see Leaf standing there awkward and May cheerfully on the bed.

'Pi ka chupi,' Pikachu replied sternly.

'And what if I don't want to,' Zainab grumbled.

'Pi ka chu,' Pikachu threatened, her cheeks sparking with electricity and Zainab nodded. She walked over to Leaf and held out her hand.

'Sorry for the argument Leaf. I shouldn't have teased you and made you angry,' Zainab replied, looking at the floor in case Leaf grew angry again.

Leaf looked at her in curiosity and then smiled. She then came up with a trick.

'Don't ever do that again! I hate it when people tease me about Gary,' she began in a raised voice and Zainab flinched at the angry voice. Both May and Pikachu, knowing what was happening, tried not to giggle.

'Do you hate me because I would if I was in your place?' Zainab asked dejectedly. Leaf smirked.

'Of course I hate you...' Leaf began and Zainab sighed. She turned around to walk back into the bathroom.

'... when we're not friends!' Leaf finished and tackled Zainab from behind into a hug.

'Huh?' Zainab asked confused and May and Pikachu burst out laughing as well. Leaf giggled as well and hit her over the head.

'Owww, what was that for Leaf?' Zainab asked, rubbing her head. Was Leaf going to kill her by giving her brain injury?

'For being so stupid! I couldn't ever hate you... we're BFFs and will remain that way forever,' Leaf said happily and Zainab smiled and hugged Leaf back. Finally everyone calmed down and got back up.

'Pikachu was this all your plan all along?' May asked the small electric mouse. Pikachu nodded happily and Zainab smiled.

'Thanks for being the best friend I could ever ask for Pikachu!' Zainab said happily and Pikachu squeaked happily and snuggled into her best friend. Zainab ruffled her fur and then all three girls made their way down the stairs.

Misty and Dawn looked at the stairs and were surprised but happy that Zainab and Leaf had made up.

'Hey Dawn, Misty!' May called cheerfully.

'Glad to see you both cheered up.' Dawn replied as she sat on the kitchen counter, holding an ice-pack on her bump.

'Well we sorted things out,' Leaf replied indifferently and Zainab nodded.

'I'm sorry I ruined Halloween for all you guys,' Zainab said and Misty laughed.

'No problemo, we can just chill here,' Misty said and everyone nodded in agreement.

'So shall we head down to the basement, there's a surprise for everyone I haven't told you yet,' Zainab replied and the other four looked at each other confused.

'Okay,' May said and Zainab giggled.

'Trust me, you'll love it,' Zainab said and led everyone down to the basement door. Zainab produced a key from her pocket to the door and placed it in the key hole. She turned it and stepped back. Everyone gasped.

There was a mini cinema! The red velvet seats were recliners, complete with a duvet and a small table that was tucked away at the side. The screen was massive and the projector was a few feet away, allowing sharp HD movies to be played.

At one side of the room was a popcorn and other snack machines. A small fridge supplied cold drinks such as Pepsi, Fanta and Sprite.

Dawn and May squealed and hugged each other whilst Misty and Leaf couldn't stop gazing at the room.

'Do you think they liked it Pi?' Zainab asked her furry friend on her shoulder.

'Pi ka pi pi,' Pikachu giggled at the shocked faces.

'Shall we ask them?' Zainab smirked and Pikachu nodded.

'How do you like it? My dad installed it especially for girly nights in,' Zainab said from behind the four excited girls and the next thing she knew, she was underneath a pile of four girls, crushing her to death with hugs.

'G..u..y..s,' Zainab managed to say and everyone scrambled off her. Zainab stood up and brushed herself down.

'I love your dad,' Dawn said after a few seconds and Zainab laughed.

'So does this beat Trick or Treating or what?' Zainab smirked and everyone nodded.

'I choose Mean Girls.' Leaf ran off leaving the other three whining and chasing after her.

'No fair,' they shouted.

Zainab and Pikachu looked at each other.

'Let's just enjoy this whilst we can hey Pi,' Zainab said and Pikachu nodded. They settled down in their recliner, Pikachu curled up on Zainab's lap, and waited for the film patiently.

Tonight was going to be fun!


	10. Talent Show Part 2

**Hey guys.**

**I'm back with this new chapter. It's actually the day of the talent show. So much romance in here and I couldn't help but cry whilst I read it! Only joking.**

**This is also the perfect chapter to show your boyfriends out their how to ask their girls to be their girlfriends. I know... it's mushy and cringy but I love this.**

**Anyway I'm introducing a new twist into the story that will change the relationship of Ash and Zainab's. Will it be good or bad? Stay tuned to find out.**

Chapter 10: The Talent Show (Part 2)

'What happens if she doesn't like it?' Ash asked worriedly, for the tenth time, as he tuned his electric guitar.

The boys were backstage and waiting nervously for their turn. This wasn't their first gig in front of the school but this time it was different.

Gary sighed. He placed his guitar down on the bench and walked over to Ash. He placed his hands firmly on his shoulder and began to shake him forwards and backwards. He then let Ash go.

Ash wobbled for a bit and then fell face forward onto the floor with a crash. Drew turned to see what happened and saw Ash on the floor. He smirked and then helped him up.

'What was that for?' Ash asked looking at Gary.

'Trying to shake a bit of sense into you,' Gary replied and turned back to tuning his guitar. Drew walked back to his keyboard whilst Paul was polishing his cymbals.

'You do look a bit of a nervous wreck Ketchum,' Paul commented and Ash glared at him.

'Anyway they should be here in a moment,' Drew said glancing at the door.

'Who do you mean?' Ash asked confused and Gary smirked.

'Your encouragement,' he replied.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door and Drew walked over to answer it.

'About time,' he muttered and before he could reach the handle, the door flung open, smacking Drew in the nose.

'Owwww,' he yelped, holding his nose in case it had snapped off. The other boys burst out laughing.

'Drew, are you fine?' May asked worriedly and tried to pull his hand away from his nose to take a look. Drew slapped her hand away.

'No thanks to you July,' he snapped but a smirk was slowly making its way onto his face.

'Sorry for trying to help, but what can I expect from a Grasshead?' May retorted and Drew laughed quietly.

'Think it's funny?' she thundered and flicked his nose, causing Drew more pain. She walked off.

'Hey girls,' Gary said flirtatiously and Leaf scowled. Zainab smiled at Leaf, and winking walked over to Gary. Leaf looked at her in confusion.

'Hey Gary, how are you today?' Zainab asked.

Before Gary could reply, Zainab dug her heel into Gary's foot and he yelped in pain and surprise, clutching his foot and hopping up and down. Leaf burst out laughing with Zainab and they high-fived.

Gary glared at them. Zainab poked her tongue out.

'Leaf hates it when you flirt with her,' Zainab replied simply.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face Paul. He nodded over his shoulder and leant down to whisper in her ear.

'Sort Ash out will you? He's a nervous wreck,' Paul simply said and then walked over to his drums.

Zainab glanced at Ash, who was sitting on the bench fiddling with his guitar. She walked over and sat down beside him.

'Hey there,' she said gently and Ash looked at her in surprise.

'Zainab, why are you here?' Ash asked confused and Zainab smiled.

'Cos you're a nervous wreck,' she teased and he smiled nervously.

'Sorry,' he said and Zainab watched him carefully.

'What's wrong? I thought you performed a lot of times and you're used to this,' she asked him and he looked at her.

'Well this is different. I'm proposing to the girl that I love if she would be my girlfriend,' he said nervously and Zainab smiled.

'That's so sweet,' she squealed. She got up and turned to walk away.

'I'll be rooting for you,' Zainab said and, leaning down, pecked him on the cheek. She walked off as Ash jolted up surprised and felt his cheek, looking at Zainab walk away.

The others looked shocked at the way Zainab cheered Ash up. Gary sighed.

'Why can't we be like that Leafy?' he asked and Leaf looked at him in surprise.

'Because we're not meant to be,' she replied curtly and followed Zainab out of the room. Misty, May and Dawn also followed out of the room to get seats.

The three boys looked at Ash. A second later, he jumped up and walked over to them.

'Come on, we've got a show to win,' he declared, pumping his fist into the air. Gary and Drew raised their eyebrows at the sudden change in attitude and Paul smirked.

'Girls,' he though t and suddenly his thoughts rested on a certain blunette's face. He shook his head and went back to his warm up of drumming lightly.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this year's Talent Show. We have a number of fantastic individuals and groups lined up ready to blow your socks away. Let's begin with Brock...'

Zainab giggled as she watched Brock prance up and down the stage, telling jokes and trying to pull off a standing comedian show.

Next up came Brianna and the Candies with their version of Single Ladies. Zainab watched them in disgust as they pranced about, flaunting and trying to seduce the audience with their too mini mini-skirts and fishnet tights of putrid colours. Pikachu gagged as well as her trainer.

A small girl in the lower years sung Broken Hearted Girl as a solo performance. Zainab watched her with amazement at the powerful voice. She clapped along the hardest with everyone else. She couldn't help it... she was adorable.

'And last but not least, we have the four boy band known to the whole school. They've been performing each year since they joined the academy. Give it up for... SCORPION!'

The curtain flew to the side to reveal Paul sat at the drums, Drew at the keyboard and Ash and Gary at the front with their guitar straps slipped over their shoulder. All four of them had microphones on their faces.

The crowd sat patiently. Ash cleared his throat. Glancing back he saw Gary nod his head. He looked forward and saw Zainab sitting there with a smile on her face. She winked at him and he smiled.

'Hi guys! This performance I want to dedicate to the special girl in my life. The girl I fell in love with as soon as I saw her! This is for you...'

Ash and Gary began to play their guitars and started to sing.

_(Ash) Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her__bones__  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone  
__  
(Gary) And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The __ground__ beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been __holding__ on too tight  
With nothing in between_

(All) The story of my life  
I take her _home__  
I drive all night to keep her __warm__  
And time... is __frozen__ (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her __love__  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_(Drew) Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage  
I know that in the morning now I __see__ us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still_

(Paul) And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The fire _beneath__ my feet is __burning bright__  
The way that I been holding on so tight  
With nothing in between_

(All) The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

(Ash) And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby _running__ after you is like chasing the __clouds___

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  


_(All) The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_

The boys finished to a massive applause and Zainab was enchanted at the sweet melody that the boys were given off. They were so amazing and utterly adorable. Zainab smiled as she clapped along.

'The next one?' Ash muttered and Gary shook his head.

'Stick to the plan Ashy-boy,' Gary muttered back. Ash nodded and they got ready to start their next song.

'I wonder who Ash is singing for?' Zainab asked Dawn, who smacked herself in frustration. However she forced to smile.

'I dunno, maybe someone really close,' Dawn said and Zainab nodded. Misty, May and Leaf rolled their eyes.

'Obviously Ash is going to declare his love for me,' Melody announced cockily and Zainab twisted round in her seat and smirked.

'Maybe Ash needs glasses,' Zainab replied and Melody stared at her.

'And why would that be?' Melody asked.

'To see the rubbish he hangs around with. Then he can buy a dustbin,' Zainab said. Dawn laughed at Melody's face and Melody was ready to pounce on her. Brianna held her back.

'No need to waste your time on these losers,' Brianna sneered and Zainab glared at her before turning back round.

'Now before we reveal the lucky girl that Ash has fallen in love with, we have one more song,' Gary announced and Zainab smiled. She was tingling in excitement to find out who Ash was in love with.

_(Ash) Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just __looking__ at you oh, oh  
Yet the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go  
And the trumpets they go  
Yeah the trumpets they go_

Da da, da ra ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
Da da, da ra ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
They go  


_(Gary) Is it weird that I hear  
__Violins__ whenever you're gone  
Whenever you're gone  
Is it weird that your ass  
Remind me of a __Kanye West song__?  
Kanye __West__ song_

Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
Turning me on  
Is it weird that your _bra__  
Remind me of a __Katy Perry__ song?_

(Drew) Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go (and they playing for you _girl__)  
And the trumpets they go (ha, yeah)  
Yeah the trumpets they go  
Yeah the trumpets they go (go, go go, go go, go, go go)  
And they go_

Da da, da da da da _[7x]__  
They go_

(Paul) Is it weird that I hear  
Angels every time that you moan?  
Time that you moan  
Is it weird that your eyes  
Remind me of a _Coldplay song__?  
Coldplay song_

(Gary) Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
Turning me on  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy _Perry__ song?_

(All) Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you oh  
Oh yeah

(Ash) Every time (every time) that you get undressed (every time that you get undressed)  
I hear symphonies in my head (I hear symphonies in my head)  
I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you oh, oh (just looking at you girl)  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go (ha, acapella on them)  
They go (ha, yeah)  
Come on, come on, come on, they go

Zainab clapped along to the ending. She was enraptured by Ash's voice and couldn't wait to hear his final song.

Dawn nudged May and they both looked at Zainab. May giggled.

'Such a little lovebird,' May whispered to Dawn and she nodded.

'Wait till she hears who Ash is dedicating this performance to,' Dawn laughed and May smiled.

'Look it's time,' she said and all four girls looked at Zainab for her reaction.

'For this song, I want to call the girl I love onto the stage with me,' Ash said and blushed. Here was the moment he had been planning for. He just hoped he wouldn't be rejected.

'This last song is dedicated to you...,' Ash hopped off the stage and made his way to Zainab's seat. He kneeled down on one knee in front of her and held out his hand.

Zainab looked at him in surprise. Ash looked into her eyes.

'Will you join me Zainab?' he asked softly and Zainab couldn't believe it. Numbly she accepted and made her way over to the stage, where the music started to play.

_(Ash) I was walking away,  
But she's so beautiful it made me stay  
I don't know her name,  
But I'm hoping she might feel the same  
So here I go again,  
She got my heart again!  
_

_(All) Tonight we'll dance  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
We won't look back,  
Take my hand and we will shine  
Oh, oh, oh  
She needs a wild heart __[2x]__  
I got a wild heart_

Zainab blushed and was about to leave the stage when she felt someone hold her hand. She turned around to see Ash looking at her and walking closely towards her. He reached right up to her and began to sing softly to her, without breaking his gaze or his grip on her hand.

_(Ash) Stay here, my dear,  
Feels like I've been standing right here for years  
My mind's beat up  
Tell me that you feel this, and I won't give up  
I won't give up_

(All) Tonight we'll dance  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
We won't look back,  
Take my hand and we will shine  
Oh, oh, oh  
She needs a wild heart _[2x]__  
I got a wild heart  
Oh, oh, oh  
She needs a wild heart __[2x]__  
I got a wild heart  
_

_(Ash) And I know it's late, I know it's cold  
But come right here, I swear I'll never let you go  
The way you move—it's wonderful  
Let's do it now, 'cause one day we'll both be old  
Oh whoa oh_

(All) Tonight we'll dance  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
We won't look back,  
Take my hand and we will shine  
Oh, oh, oh  
She needs a wild heart _[2x]__  
I got a wild heart_

Ash finished singing and got on one knee. He produced a rose from behind his back and held it up. Zainab took it and looked back down at him.

'Zainab, since I first saw you I was intoxicated by your beauty. As soon as I got to know you, I fell in love with your sweet, caring nature. I love you with all my heart Zainab. Will you give me the please and joy of being my girlfriend?'

Ash watched Zainab hopefully and saw she had tears in her eyes. The audience was silent waiting for the answer.

'I would love to be your girlfriend Ash Ketchum,' Zainab whispered blushing heavily.

Ash couldn't believe his ears and was motionless for a moment.

'What... what did you say?' he asked unsure if he heard correctly.

'Maybe this should confirm it,' Zainab giggled lightly and leaning forward, she grasped Ash's collar between her hands and pulled him forward. She lightly placed her lips onto his and Ash's eyes widened.

The crowd broke out into applause as he kissed her back. It was the most elating, most joyful feeling in the world and he could taste her strawberry lip-gloss on his lips. It seemed like they were there for eternity and no one in the world mattered. Ash wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as well.

Gary wolf-whistled and they broke apart slowly. Their foreheads were still touching and Zainab giggled.

'You're the sweetest guy ever Ash,' she murmured and with one more peck on his lips, she ran off stage, her blush intensifying. Pikachu ran after her, as did all the girls.

Ash stood there for a second and realising what had just happened, restrained himself from jumping up and down in joy. The band exited off the stage and Ash sank into a bench back stage. Drew and Gary sat next to him, both with big smirks on their faces.

'That was one kiss, I can tell you that,' Gary said and Ash smirked.

'It was amazing,' he replied and Drew laughed.

'You sound like you're on cloud nine,' he snickered and Gary sniggered.

'The crowd were shocked,' Gary commented.

'And dude, you were supposed to start the kiss not Zainab,' Drew complained but Paul shook his head.

'How does it matter?' he asked and Drew looked at him incredulously.

'Hello where have you been these past, I dunno, 100 years? The boy always initiates things like this,' Drew explained in shock at Paul's denseness.

'At least we're together,' Ash said and Gary nodded.

'So what's the next stage? Bed time or...' Gary started but Ash pushed him off the bench and he fell with a crash to the floor.

'I am not forcing Zainab into anything,' Ash sternly said and Gary gulped.

'Got that Ashy-boy,' Gary replied and Ash nodded.

**The next day...**

Zainab entered the room with the other girls, Pikachu riding her shoulder as usual.

'So what classes have we got today?' May asked and Zainab shrugged.

'Let me just check,' Zainab said and began to look through her bag. However she felt arms snaking around her waist and smiled as a head rested on her shoulder.

'Good morning Ash,' she said as Ash pecked her on the cheek.

'Good morning to you too sweetie,' he said huskily into her ear and Zainab giggled.

'Any day now Zainab,' May said and Zainab nodded. She handed her time table to May and then turned to face Ash, slinging her arms around his neck.

'Don't I get a morning kiss?' he pouted and Zainab laughed.

'Not when I'm in the room you don't.'

Zainab and Ash jumped and turned to see Professor Juniper watching them with a look of amusement on her face. Zainab blushed and Ash rubbed his head sheepishly.

'Sorry,' they both said and sat down.

'Now today we have some school inspectors visiting today,' Juniper continued and everyone looked surprised.

'Not to worry, let me introduce you to them,' she said and in marched two men dressed completely in black. Pikachu became alert and Zainab knew this meant something was about to happen.

Zainab stared at them in surprise. Who would be mad enough to wear thick black trench coats in the middle of summer?

'Pi ka pichu pika,' Pikachu said softly in Zainab's ear and she gasped.

'Not them again,' she moaned and tightened her grip on her poke ball in her pocket. She glanced back at the inspectors who were scanning over the class. Her eyes met with one of them and both of them gasped.

The inspector who made eye contact with Zainab whispered to the other inspector and Zainab became nervous.

What was Team Psycholiam doing in her school?

**I need to let everyone know that the songs I included were:**

**One Direction: Story of my Life**

**Jason Derulo: Trumpets**

**The Vamps: Wild Heart**

**I love the Vamps. They were on CBBC Big Friday Wind-up with Sam and Mark the other night. Yeah, I watch CBBC! Big deal! I love M I High and Young Dracula and Wolfblood.**

**Anyway I also need to let you know that I may not update regularly so keep watching the space below!**

**See you... Peace Out!**


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Hi everyone,**

**This chapter will be action-packed full of explanations, battles and we get to reveal the last two pokemon Zainab has. We also find out how she got Suicune and what happened to her that she is called the Holder of Mew.**

**Read and review... and don't be afraid to message me if you want me to add anything in.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

Zainab watched the two inspectors carefully. Thankfully Juniper didn't know about their real identities. But how on earth did they find her here of all places?

'Well these two gentlemen would like to have a word with all of you,' Juniper said and backed into the corner. The first inspector walked forward.

'We would love to speak to all of you. My name is Trevor and my associate is Mark,' Trevor said introducing them.

'So they didn't change their names,' Zainab whispered and mentally gave a laugh at the stupidity. They were obviously not the elite Zainab and Pikachu knew.

Mark stepped forward as well to address the class, however Zainab saw a shift in both their posture. Their hands reached into their pockets and Zainab tensed herself.

'However there is one person we would love to have a chat with,' Mark sneered and everyone felt the temperature in the room decrease rapidly.

'I'm sure you all know her as well,' Trevor said and both inclined their heads slightly in Zainab's direction.

'Get ready Pi,' Zainab whispered and took out two poke balls. Pikachu nodded and sat up.

The fake inspectors drew poke balls and released their pokemon in a fast motion. A Houndoom and a Mightyena appeared and snarled at everyone. The girls screamed and ran to the back of the room. Ash and Drew jumped up in fright and Gary and Paul stared at them in astonishment.

Juniper also looked confused and hurried out of the room to get Lance and the principal. Gary walked forward a bit, to the gasp of everyone.

'What the hell?' Gary said to the two grunts and they both chuckled, Mightyena and Houndoom growled at him.

'You don't scare me,' Gary taunted and Mark sighed.

'Kids these days,' Mark thought.

'Houndoom, rip him to pieces,' Mark commanded and Houndoom jumped forwards. Gary yelped and closed his eyes, waiting for the teeth to sink in. However there was none.

Gary opened his eyes and saw a pokemon in front of him, using Protect. Gary gasped at the pokemon in front of him. No one had ever seen this pokemon in real life as they were very secretive, as they had learnt in history class. Latias cooed at Gary to make sure he was fine.

'I'm ok,' he whispered in awe and Latias nodded.

'So we meet again Zainab, Holder of Mew,' Mark snarled as Zainab walked forward with Pikachu on her shoulder.

'Mark, Trevor,' she said coldly. Everyone watched as she walked forward and stopped until a few inches away. Latias floated over to her and Zainab smiled at her.

'Zainab there is a simple solution. We've been over this. Just hand her over and we'll be gone forever, not bothering your little life ever again!' Trevor demanded and the class were confused.

'And I've told you time and time again, NO! She's only a child, not a tool to use in experiments,' Zainab snarled, hatred coursing through her veins. Pikachu growled in agreement.

Both grunts had had enough and looked at her angrily.

'Mightyena, rip her to shreds,' Trevor shouted.

'You too Houndoom,' Mark commanded and both pokemon jumped forward.

'Latias use your Psychic and send them back,' Zainab said fiercely and both dogs were thrown into their trainers.

Both grunts snarled and returned their pokemon. Zainab glared coldly at them.

'Get away from this school. Tell your pathetic leader that it is under my protection. I've beaten you before and I can do it again,' Zainab said, cold fury radiating from her.

'No way, we're going to crush you,' Mark replied.

'That's right, you were just lucky,' Trevor replied.

'You asked for it,' Zainab replied and returned Latias.

'Go Rhydon,' Mark shouted and revealed the big iron rock pokemon.

'Go Flygon,' Trevor shouted, revealing the sand dragon.

'Salamence, Pikachu, you're up,' Zainab revealed her dragon. The electric mouse hopped off her shoulder and faced the other two pokemon.

'Salamence, smoke screen,' Zainab ordered and a plume of smoke filled the room.

She turned to the others who were standing there in shock. Zainab knew the classroom wasn't going to survive for much longer and everyone in the room would be in danger if they stayed.

'Ash, Gary, Drew, Paul, get everyone out of here. I've made a distraction but I don't know how long it will last so take the chance and get outside,' Zainab commanded and the boys nodded. They guided everyone out of the room and Zainab turned back to the battle.

Ash however hovered around. He didn't want to leave his girlfriend.

'Houndoom, use flame thrower on the lover boy,' Mark sneered as the smoke cleared up and Zainab watched with horror as flames made their way to Ash.

'Suicune, Bubble Beam,' Zainab yelled throwing the poke ball into the air. Suicune burst out of the poke ball and leapt over. She cancelled out the flames with the bubble beam. Ash looked surprised that they would ever hurt people and Zainab put a hand over her heart in relief.

'Ash go! I can take care of myself,' Zainab yelled and turned back to the battle. 'Suicune go with him,' she instructed and she watched out of the corner of her eye as Ash was ushered out of the room by Suicune.

'Salamence, Dragon Breath on Rhydon. Pikachu, Iron Tail on Flygon,' Zainab commanded.

'Flygon Sand tomb on Pikachu, Rhydon Horn Drill on Salamence,' both grunts commanded.

Salamence flew up at the last moment and Rhydon's horn jammed into the wall. Salamence then fired the green breath, burning and paralysing the pokemon.

'Rhydon, use Hyperbeam,' Mark yelled and Rhydon let loose the devastating attack.

'Salamence, Aerial Ace,' Zainab yelled and Salamence looped and the beam missed. He crashed into the rock pokemon and it was sent flying. It crashed into the wall unconscious. The wall crumbled around Rhydon to reveal an empty classroom.

Pikachu stood there as Flygon began to build up the sand tomb. At the last moment she jumped on top of Flygon and spinning down to get memento and hit it hard on the head with her metallic tail. It tumbled to the ground and attempted to get up.

'Pikachu, Quick Attack into a Mega Punch,' Zainab commanded and Pikachu rushed forward quickly with white streaks coming from behind her and punched her glowing fist into Flygon and pushed it to the floor. It stayed down.

Mark snarled and lunged forward. Zainab dodged and Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at the man. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Trevor stared at his partner and edged towards the door, however the door burst open and Lance was there at the door with Dragonite and Juniper.

'Thunder wave,' Lance commanded and Trevor became paralyzed. He fell to the floor after lack of movement. Juniper walked up to them and tied them both up with some rope and confiscated all their poke balls.

Zainab returned Salamence and Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder. She lowered her head as Lance approached her and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found herself staring into the kind eyes of Lance.

'Maybe we should talk about this in my office,' he suggested kindly and Zainab nodded. She then rushed out to find Suicune.

Out in the lawn, Ash was pacing up and down, worried about what had happened. Suicune was lying down on the ground, her mane sparkling in the sunlight. She was watching Ash was interest. This was the person her trainer had a love interest in and from what she could see, he was a sweet caring person that cared for her trainer a lot. She felt satisfied and closed her eyes, feeling the wind gently ruffle her fur.

On a log, the others sat and were worried for Zainab. She was a strong fighter but the fact that she was being hunted down by this organisation was unnerving, even for them.

'Do you think she's ok?' Dawn asked quietly.

'She looked fine. Did you see how awesome that Latias was?!' Gary said. Leaf smacked him.

'We're worried about Zainab and all you can think about is her pokemon,' Leaf shouted and Gary grinned sheepishly.

'Sorry,' he said and Leaf sat down, turning to face away from him.

'I wonder what they were talking about. And what's the Holder of Mew?' Misty asked confused and everyone shook their heads.

'Waaaaahhhh!'

'Can someone shut them up?' May asked annoyed and everyone cringed at the high pitched wail coming from a certain Candy.

'That Houndoom was about to kill me,' Brianna wailed and Paul shook his head in disgust.

'No it was going for Gary. Shame it missed,' he smirked and Gary glared at him.

'Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean?' he cried and Ash smirked.

'At least Leaf would be free,' he joked and Gary turned around to him.

'Ashy-boy watch what you say,' he threatened and Drew laughed.

'So scared,' Drew mocked and pretended to look frightened. Everyone laughed.

Gary pouted and walked off. Everyone watched him with amused expressions.

There was an explosion and everyone looked up worriedly. Suicune jolted upright but then relaxed. Smoke was coming from the side of the building, but from what she could sense, Zainab was nowhere near there.

Just then there was a pounding of feet and Suicune jumped up and growled threateningly. Ash took out a poke ball in case it was another one of the grunts. Pikachu jumped to the floor with his cheeks sparking. Everyone tensed as the sound grew louder and suddenly Zainab burst out from behind the bushes. Everyone relaxed and Suicune ran over to her.

Suicune licked Zainab on the cheek and Zainab laughed. She headed back to the group who were watching her anxiously.

'They're tied up and waiting for the police to take them away,' she announced and everyone cheered.

Dawn and the girls rushed over and hugged Zainab. She giggled and returned the hug even harder.

'Zainab are you ok?' Dawn asked.

'I'm fine, just my pokemon are tired,' Zainab replied.

'Who were those people? What were they talking about?' the girls asked Zainab and she smiled sadly.

'Calm down and let me talk to everyone about this,' she said and she made her way over to Ash. Everyone fell silent.

'Hey there Ash,' Zainab smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled.

'You're back!' Ash replied happily and gave her a tight embrace. Zainab laughed and returned it.

'I'm sorry about before, you know, when Houndoom nearly crisped you,' Zainab said and Ash smiled.

'No worries, I should have listened to you,' he replied and Zainab smiled.

'Thanks for being such a caring sweetie,' she said and with that she pulled Ash towards her and kissed him on the lips. Ash wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. He put his other hand in her hair and Zainab wrapped her arm around his torso. She could feel the muscular frame under his t-shirt.

After a few seconds they broke off and Zainab hugged him.

'Hey we would like some answers, you know,' May said but smiled at the sweetness as they kissed. She glanced at Drew and blushed, thinking that someday it would be her and him doing this.

Zainab blushed lightly and taking Ash's hand, led him over to the log. She sat down, with Ash next to her. Suicune settled down next to her and Pikachu curled up in a ball on her legs.

'Alright, here we go,' she said and took a deep breath. Ash squeezed her hand encouragingly. He could tell that this was going to bring a lot of memories up for Zainab as she had a frown on her face and her eyes reflected sadness.

'Well I started my journey two years ago. Pikachu was my starter and we got along really well. Halfway through my journey though, things started to happen. There was this team called Team Psycholiam. Their mission was to control all the legendary pokemon and control them using special poke balls which mind wiped them and became slaves.'

'That's horrible,' Misty shuddered and Zainab nodded sadly.

'Anyway, on my journey I came across them trying to capture Suicune. I stopped them with Pikachu and then noticed Suicune was barely alive. I then captured her in a heal ball and rushed to the pokemon centre. Nurse Joy managed to save her but it was a close call. After that we became the best of friends.'

Suicune growled happily and nuzzled Zainab's leg. She giggled and everyone looked at them with happiness and pity. Who knew Suicune had to go through all that?

'Anyway continuing on, I then found a pokemon egg a while back, about a year ago, however it was special. I could feel the power radiating off of it. I tried to drop it off at the pokemon centre in case someone had lost it but no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't stay as it always teleported back into my bag. Nurse Joy then deduced that it was a psychic pokemon, which had formed a psychic bond and link with my mind and soul.'

'What do you mean?' Ash asked.

'If a psychic pokemon forms a psychic bond and link with your mind and soul, then it will never abandon you or part with you until you die. Then the pokemon dies with you because with no mind and soul, the pokemon has no link and so will die. However you're life expectancy will lengthen considerably by 100 years or so.'

Everyone gasped and Zainab nodded.

'Pretty intense,' Gary muttered and Zainab nodded.

'Well the pokemon hatched and apparently this was the pokemon that Team Psycholiam is after. I decided to then, due to motherly instincts I developed whilst nursing the infant pokemon, destroy the Team once and for all. Therefore, a year after the Indigo Plateau, I gathered my strongest team and headed over to the head quarters. I took down all the grunts with the help of the police and the G-Men, who were headed by Wallace the Hoenn Champion, and reached the leader. However...'

Zainab looked down at this moment and a tear leaked down her cheek and into her lap. Dawn rubbed her shoulder encouragingly and everyone had a bad feeling about this.

Ash hugged Zainab and she nodded.

'Sorry about that, it just brings up a lot of memories,' Zainab muttered and Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her face. Zainab laughed and Pikachu smiled.

'So we reached the leader and found most of the legendaries that he had enslaved. Rafael had starved them and they were pleading for help. Pikachu and me got rid of all the collars and set them free. Rafael found out and we battled. But it was the hardest battle I had ever faced. In the process I lost a dear friend.'

Everyone gasped and Zainab gave a watery smile.

'If you don't mind me asking... who was it?' May asked softly and Zainab turned to her.

'My Flamie... my Arcanine.'

Gary swore at this as he had an Arcanine. Having an idea, he released him and quietly told him to go and sit near Zainab.

'Raff,' Arcanine woofed and Zainab looked up. She saw the Arcanine and gasped. Then she saw Gary pocketing a poke ball and smiled sadly.

Arcanine walked over to her and nuzzled her happily. Zainab petted him and then turned away.

'Sorry, it just brings back memories,' she whispered as tears fell down her face. Drew and Ash glared at Gary.

Gary returned Arcanine and sat back down.

'It's ok, you don't have to continue if it's too hard,' Leaf whispered as she hugged Zainab. Zainab smiled at her friend's concern and shook her head.

'No it's fine. Anyway, I killed the bastard and the police and G-Men rounded up all the rest of the Team. Now they're back and it's de ja vu all over again.'

Zainab finally finished and everyone watched her. They were shocked at how much she had to go through and Ash pecked her on the cheek.

'So why did they call you the Holder of Mew?' Misty asked after a few seconds and Zainab smiled.

'It's a name most evil organisations fear. The name that I went by during the take down of Team Psycholiam. Apparently they were the strongest that there was in those days, even Giovanni feared them and he's considered a tyrant. Rafael came up with it for me and I kinda stuck with it.'

'But why the Holder of Mew?' May asked and Zainab grinned.

'Let me show you why,' she said and then stood up and removed a gold poke ball off the chain around her neck.

'Come on out,' Zainab said softly and the next thing everyone saw was a pink pokemon fastening itself onto Zainab's face.

'No way! It can't be! The Holder of Mew!'

Everyone turned to see Lance and Principal Goodshow standing there, with their faces holding a shocked expression.

'Er, how long have you been there Sir?' Paul asked.

'Since the beginning of the explanation but how on Earth did the Holder of Mew come here? I heard stories about a certain pokemon trainer who had a baby Mew and was being pursued by the Team Psycholiam. However, she destroyed them with the old leader, Wallace, and I've always dreamed to meet him/her. They're my idol,' Lance finished with stars in his eyes.

'Creep.' Paul muttered.

_Hey Mummy, Can Mew play and be out of stuffy ball thing forever?_

Everyone turned to see Zainab cradling a baby Mew in her arms. She was looking down at the baby and smiling.

'Sure thing sugar lump, but you need to promise me that you'll go in when I tell you too!'

_Promise Mummy. Mew feels sleepy._

'Shall I sing you a lullaby and put you back in your poke ball?'

_No thanks, Mew wants to sleep in mummy's arms._

'Sure thing sugar lump,' Zainab smiled. The baby Mew yawned and closed its big blue eyes. Zainab then looked up.

'Zainab, did that Mew call you Mummy?' Dawn asked. Zainab nodded.

'You see this is the baby pokemon that hatched from the egg I found and formed a psychic bond with me. Team Psycholiam know I have this Mew and want it. But she's just a baby, only one and a half years old.'

Zainab smiled down at the peaceful sleeping baby. Everyone smiled.

'And when were you going to tell us this?'

Zainab looked up at Lance and her smile fell.

'Sorry Lance but I thought that they wouldn't find me here!'

Lance nodded and Principal Goodshow laughed.

'Don't worry about it Zainab,' he said and Zainab smiled.

'I do have a friend that will be able to provide some protection for the school. Shall I call him?' Zainab asked and Lance looked interested.

'And who would that be?'

'Master Riley. He's been looking after my Lucario and is quite experienced in the field of Aura.'

Lance jumped at this.

'Riley's my good friend too,' Lance said and Zainab nodded.

'He mentioned you a few times,' Zainab said and Lance smiled.

'I'll be looking forward to meeting him,' the Principal said and walked off. Lance followed him.

'Thanks,' she said and Ash wrapped an arm around Zainab's waist.

'So if you're the Mew's mum, does that mean I'm its dad?' he asked and Zainab laughed.

'Sorry but Mew isn't for sharing. She's all mine,' she said and Ash pouted.

'And what about that morning kiss that's still overdue?' he asked and Zainab laughed.

'Sorry but I have my baby to look after. Maybe some other time,' Zainab laughed.

She walked off to the school with Suicune and Pikachu following her. Ash looked sad and then sprinted off after her.

Everyone laughed. Things were about to get a lot more interesting with a baby Mew around.


	12. The Leader

**Hey everyone,**

**This chapter has such a sad ending and I guarantee it will make you cry. I did whilst I was writing it but then again I am an emotional person.**

**I just want to apologise in advance in case the chapter is poorly written but I am sooooooooo stressed.**

**Thanks for reading and please send me any reviews... in the form of praises, constructive criticism and anything else you want me to add in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: The Leader and a Plan

A week had passed since the two grunts of Team Psycholiam had attacked the school. Mew had started battling and she was growing stronger by the minute.

Zainab was pleased of her progress. However she had been reluctant at first to train her baby but Ash had pointed out that Mew would be the strongest pokemon ever and it would be useful if she knew how to defend herself in case Zainab wasn't there with her.

Although most of the school were relaxed and happy, Zainab was tense and on high alert. She had been going out with Ash for the past week and everyone in the school knew they were an item. However that still didn't calm her down, but she disguised it well so no one would worry.

The other teachers had also been on high alert in case another attack descended on the academy and Riley was supposed to be visiting today to set up aura protection. Lance was excited at meeting his long time friend, and Zainab was looking forward to see her Lucario and how powerful he had become.

She had gotten Lucario during a visit to Sinnoh and she had let Riley take him with him so that he could extend his powers to his potential and come back to start her aura training. It would be useful when taking out Team Psycholiam again.

Zainab walked into battle field that she had booked for the morning to especially train Mew. She had been out for a run in the morning and so as a result, was earlier than her time she booked.

She hoped to do some one on one training with Mew because every time she would train Mew when people were watching, Mew was distracted by the attention everyone had given her. Although she was still young, she was a legendary and attracted attention everywhere she went.

Pikachu hopped down onto her lap and curled into a ball, ready for a nap.

'At least someone's comfy,' Zainab said as she stroked Pikachu.

'Pi ka chu pika,' Pikachu answered. Zainab burst out laughing.

'I never knew pokemon needed beauty sleep,' Zainab chuckled.

'Pi ka chu,' Pikachu retorted.

'Hey I do not look like an old woman,' Zainab whined.

'Pi ka,' Pikachu replied.

'Do not,' Zainab shot back.

'PI KA,' Pikachu replied.

'DO NOT,' Zainab shot back.

'Pi ka chu,' Pikachu growled.

'Alright I'm shutting up, have your sleep,' Zainab grumbled and Pikachu closed her eyes with a satisfied 'Cha'.

'Hey Zainab!'

Zainab turned to see Dawn, Leaf, Misty and May standing there. Zainab smiled and they all sat down.

'So what are you all doing here?' she asked and Misty shrugged.

'We were bored so we decided to come and see you train for a bit,' Misty replied and the others nodded.

'Well I haven't really done anything yet,' Zainab sighed and everyone looked at her.

'Is something the matter?' Dawn asked concerned and Zainab looked at her.

'I'm scared. I don't know if I can do it,' she admitted and everyone looked puzzled.

'Do what?' Leaf asked.

'Take down Team Psycholiam,' Zainab sighed deeply. She slumped into her seat.

'But you did it before,' May pointed out.

'I didn't have Mew to worry about. She's too young and I don't want to see her get hurt if I have to use her in battle. She's only a child and doesn't know what's happening,' Zainab said sadly.

'But you're powerful and so are your pokemon. If you train her up she'll be as powerful as the rest of your team,' Misty said encouragingly.

'But I don't want her to battle,' Zainab said frustrated.

Just then she felt arms snake around her waist as she stood up and someone pecked her on the cheek. This was Ash's favourite greeting and Zainab giggled.

'Hey there beautiful,' Ash whispered and gave her another kiss.

'Hey there to you too handsome,' Zainab replied and gave him a kiss. He jolted up in surprise, and Zainab was confused.

'What happened?' she asked.

'You kissed me back,' Ash replied, pretending to be surprised. Zainab laughed.

'So what? I kissed you on stage remember,' Zainab said and Ash nodded.

'The best time of my life,' he said happily and Zainab nudged him.

'Quit it,' she giggled and then walked off to the battlefield.

Everyone else settled down to watch Zainab train her pokemon.

'Mew come on out,' she called and in a flash, Mew latched herself onto Zainab's head.

'Hey what are you doing up there?' Zainab asked and Mew laughed.

_I don't wanna train today Mummy... I wanna play!_

Zainab laughed.

'Sorry but you need to learn how to defend yourself in case... in case Mummy's not there,' Zainab said whilst blinking back her tears that were threatening to fall.

_But Mummy will always be with Mew? Won't she?_

Zainab nearly started to cry at the frightened tone of Mew's voice. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

'No need to worry about that just yet... why don't we-,' Zainab said but was interrupted by a massive explosion.

BOOM!

Zainab and Mew looked in the direction of the explosion and frowned.

_Mummy what's happening? Mew scared!_

Zainab took Mew into her arms and cradled her gently. Mew relaxed in her strong and safe grip.

'Are you feeling better?' Zainab asked and Mew nodded. Zainab smiled in relief.

The others ran over to her and she looked at them confused.

BOOM!

'What do you think is happening?' Drew asked and May whacked him lightly on the head.

'I should have known you have no brain, Grasshead. We're obviously under attack,' May said and Drew rubbed his head.

'Sorry December,' he smirked and May glared at him.

'Say that again Snotslime and I will personally die your hair pink,' she threatened and Drew gulped.

'Anything but my hair,' he whimpered and May smiled triumphantly.

BOOM!

Ash looked at Zainab, who looked back at him, worry glistening in her chocolate brown eyes. Pikachu hopped onto Zainab shoulder.

'Pi ka chu pikapi pikachu,' she said and Zainab smiled.

'Thanks,' she smiled and Pikachu rubbed her cheek in assurance.

'What did she say?' Ash asked.

'She's going to protect me,' Zainab said and Ash rubbed Pikachu's head.

'Thanks for protecting my girl,' Ash said and Pikachu smiled.

'Pi ka,' Pikachu smiled.

Ash squeezed Zainab's hand gently.

'It's gonna be fine,' he said and Zainab nodded.

BOOM!

There was a crash from the mini explosion and everyone blasted back and hit the ground. Zainab had grabbed Pikachu and Mew and shielded them from the attack with her back.

_Is Mummy fine?_

Zainab smiled at Mew's concern and nodded, wincing in pain. She got to her feet and saw the wall was completely demolished. Everyone else also got to their feet but were less injured than Zainab. Ash rushed over and Zainab leaned against him. He put an arm around her protectively and she smiled at him.

'Show yourself,' she shouted and a machine in the shape of a massive tank rolled towards them. Mew and Pikachu squeaked in fright and Zainab held them closer and more protectively to herself.

'And who might you be?' a person said from inside.

'I am the Holder of Mew and protector of this academy,' she replied more confidently.

A chuckled came from inside of the machine and the door opened. A man stepped forward and Zainab gasped.

'Well well well, we meet again,' he chuckled darkly and Zainab snarled.

'Rafael,' she spat out and he chuckled again.

'Not Rafael, but his son, Lukael,' he said and Zainab snorted.

'What do you want?' she asked.

Lukael's face became serious and he pointed at Mew, who was in her arms.

'Isn't it obvious... I want Mew!' he said and Zainab snarled angrily.

'No chance,' she said coldly.

Lukael sighed.

'I knew you'd resist,' he said and then clicked his fingers. A dozen grunts emerged from the shadows and started towards them. Everyone started to move backwards.

'Either you cooperate or I'll subject your friends and pokemon to torture,' Lukael smirked and Zainab shook her head.

'No chance,' she said.

'What are we going to do?' Paul asked and Dawn shook her head.

'I honestly have no plan,' she said and both of them looked at each other.

'If this is the end...' Paul began hesitantly. Dawn was silent and watching him.

'I just want to apologise for not getting your name correct Dawn,' he said and Dawn gasped. He had said her name correctly.

'Paul!' she said surprised and then without warning, hugged Paul. He went red and then shrugged her off.

'But keep the distance,' he muttered. Dawn smiled.

'Thank you,' she muttered and then turned back to see the grunts nearly upon them.

'Latias, Psychic,' Zainab called and out came the dragon. A blue wall created a barrier between the grunts and the others.

'So what's the plan?' Gary asked Zainab. She turned to him.

'I have no intention of bowing down to him so I'm gonna fight back,' she said and everyone nodded.

'I'm with you,' Ash said and everyone brought out their poke balls.

Zainab turned to Mew in her arms.

'Mew, I need you to go inside your poke ball,' she said.

_But I wanna fight, _Mew whined and Zainab shook her head softly.

'It's too dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to my princess,' Zainab said and hugged Mew gently.

_Promise to let me out after, _Mew said and looked at Zainab hopefully.

'Sure thing precious,' she said and Mew was returned into her ball.

'Ready to fight guys,' she asked and everyone cheered.

'Hold it!'

Everyone turned to face Lukael. He held a remote in his hands.

'If you resist, the whole building will be blown up, killing everyone within it,' he said and Zainab looked at him warily.

'Why should we believe you?' she asked and May nodded.

'You're probably bluffing,' she shouted and Lukael smirked.

'I knew you would say that,' he said.

'So where's the evidence,' Gary called and Lukael looked at them. They were very resistant.

'Maybe your friend could come here and I'll show her,' Lukael said and pointed at Zainab. Ash held her close to him.

'No gonna happen,' he shouted and Lukael swore.

'Fine, say goodbye to the precious school and all your friends,' he said and his finger hovered over the button.

'STOP!' Zainab shouted. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

'I don't want to risk killing all these people,' she said and everyone realised she was right. If he was telling the truth then everyone would be killed.

'Latias, return,' she called and Latias was gone.

'Pikachu you too,' she said and before Pikachu could protest, she was also returned into her poke ball.

Another click of his fingers and the grunts had everyone in their grasp, holding their arms behind their back. The boys tried to struggle but were forced to their knees, whilst the girls were too terrified to move. Zainab watched as Lukael walked over to them.

'Oh would you look at that... everyone is so helpless,' he mocked and then he threw the remote onto the floor and crushed it.

'I thought we had a deal,' Leaf fumed and Lukael turned to her.

'I was bluffing,' he simply said and Zainab looked at him angrily. She had got everyone caught due to his lie.

'You bastard,' Paul growled and Lukael looked at him. He walked over to Paul and punched him in the stomach. Everyone gasped as Paul doubled over in pain.

'Hey leave him alone!'

Everyone turned to see Zainab glaring at Lukael coldly. He chuckled and walked over to her.

'Sorry, did you say something,' he said and Zainab looked at him.

'I said leave him alone. You just want me so let them all go,' she said fiercely.

'And why should I listen to you?' he asked and Zainab looked at him.

'Piss off,' she snarled and suddenly she was on her knees. Lukael had punched her in the stomach too.

'Is that the best you've got?' she taunted, looking up at him even whilst she was in pain. She watched as Lukael growled in anger and then lunged at her.

He threw a punch and she dodged it. Training with Lucario had paid off, as she dodged a low kick. She backed into a wall and gulped. There was nowhere to run.

She looked up to see Lukael advancing forward towards her and she gulped again. He walked straight up to her.

'Such a pretty girl,' he sighed and touched her face. She cringed at his touch.

'Get away from my girlfriend,' Ash roared angrily and Zainab saw he was shaking. Lukael walked over to him.

'So this is your boyfriend,' he said and then reached into a pocket and pulled out a knife.

'Maybe I should kill you off one by one, starting with this guy,' Lukael said and Zainab watched terrified along with everyone else as he raised the knife directly above Ash's chest.

'You're sick,' Gary yelled.

'I just need a simple thing from your friend,' Lukael tried to reason.

'I would call stealing someone's pokemon a simple thing,' Drew yelled angrily.

'You're a pathetic guy,' May shouted.

Lukael started to laugh.

'I'm just trying to make the world a better place,' he responded. He turned back to Ash, who was desperately trying to get free.

'Now where was I?' he said and then pointed the knife at Ash.

'Zainab this is your last chance otherwise say goodbye to your boyfriend,' he said and Zainab looked frantically at Ash, who shook his head.

'WAIT! Here you are,' Zainab said and held out Mew's poke ball. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Lukael snatched the poke ball out of Zainab's outstretched hand and turned his back on her. Zainab took the chance and winked at the others.

'Come on out and say hello to your new master Mew,' he called and threw the poke ball. However it fell to the floor. Everyone except Zainab was surprised and Lukael looked at it.

'What happened?' Lukael shouted and Zainab picked up the poke ball.

'I figure something like this would have happened and so I took a risk. The poke ball is special and imprinted with my DNA! Only I can call out Mew!'

Everyone cheered and Zainab pocketed the poke ball. However Lukael was angry.

'Do you think this is a joke?'

Everyone fell silent at the fury in his voice.

'From where I'm looking at it... yes,' Zainab said.

'I'll teach you to mess with me,' Lukael shouted, 'say goodbye to your boyfriend,' he smirked and then thrust the knife forward towards Ash.

'NO!' Zainab screamed and ran to Lukael.

Ash closed his eyes and waited for the pain. His last thoughts rested on his mother and how heartbroken she would be to hear about his death.

Zainab ran as fast as she could and placed herself in front of Ash.

Lukael paused for a second.

'What are you doing you stupid girl? Get out of my way,' he asked angrily and Zainab glared at him.

'Over my dead body,' she snarled angrily.

Lukael shrugged and smirked evilly. He then plunged the knife into Zainab's stomach. Her eyes widened and she gasped in pain.

The girls screamed and the boys watched in horror as blood started to soak her blouse.

'ZAINAB!' Dawn screamed and Ash opened his eyes to see Lukael was holding the knife. However it was embedded in Zainab's stomach.

'You idiot,' Lukael hissed angrily and then threw Zainab a few feet away with the knife still embedded in her stomach.

She hit the wall hard with her back and then slid down and stayed still.

'Retreat, we need to think of another plan,' Lukael said and with a flash they all teleported away.

Everyone dropped to the floor after being released from their captors and froze. Ash ran over to Zainab. The others ran over too.

Blood was seeping down Zainab's torso and everyone gasped as a puddle was formed at her side.

Zainab was breathing shallowly and Ash picked her head up and placed it on his lap.

'Zainab... Zainab answer me... come on...' Ash said as he shook her gently.

Her eyes fluttered open and everyone sighed in relief. She clutched Ash's jacket and whimpered in pain.

'Don't worry, we're gonna get help and it will be alright,' Ash said as strongly as he could.

'Ash...' Zainab said faintly and Ash leant in to listen to her.

'I'm... so-sor-rry,' she said and Ash shook his head.

'Don't apologise, try to save your energy,' Ash said and Zainab coughed violently and blood came out of her mouth.

'Zainab save your energy,' Dawn said. Her eyes were full of tears, as were the others.

'You'll be ok,' Misty replied and Leaf nodded.

'Whose gonna save me from Gary if you're not here?' Leaf said, her bottom lip trembling, and Zainab smiled.

'Look... lo-ok after Pi-pikachu and the ot-the-ers,' she said and everyone shook their heads.

'Don't talk like that,' Drew said fiercely.

'You're strong enough, you can get through this,' Gary encouraged.

'We have faith in you,' May said, her eyes threatening to spill her tears, and Zainab coughed again.

'Thanks fo-for be-ing th-their f-for m-me,' Zainab said.

'SHUT UP!'

Everyone looked at Ash, who was angrily shaking.

'You're gonna make it Zainab! I know you will! I love you and don't ever want to lose you,' he said furiously and Zainab smiled.

She beckoned him down with her head and he leant down. Suddenly she kissed him on the cheek and Ash was surprised.

'I-I lo-love y-yo-ou t-too,' Zainab whispered.

Ash smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

Glancing around the room one last time, Zainab closed her eyes and fell limply in Ash's hands.


	13. Recovery

_**This is just for Jenni9981 and any other followers or favoriters, so if you hate this story then go away!**_

_**Only for Jenni9981 will this fanfic be dedicated to!**_

Chapter 13 - Recovery

'GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!'

Ash roared angrily and desperately as he charged down the corridor. In his arms was Zainab's body, the knife still embedded in her stomach. No one had had the courage to take it out of her body. Ash's top was soaked in blood as he cradled Zainab gently yet firmly to his body, and he was leaving a trail of blood behind him.

The others raced to keep up with him but there was no use.

'Ash...' a weak moan came from Zainab and Ash glanced down to see Zainab weakly opening her eyes and looking confused at Ash. He smiled gently down.

'A few more seconds Zainab and I promise you'll be fine,' he said and kissed her gently on the forehead.

'It... hurts...' she whimpered in pain and Ash suppressed the tears building up in his eyes. He looked up and increased his speed.

Ash crashed through the crowds of people who were lining the walls and they gasped as they caught a glimpse of Zainab's body. Melody approached Ash as he skidded round the corner.

'Ashy dear, what are you doing? Wanna hang out with me after school?' she asked but Ash gave her a glare that would have killed her then and there.

'Get out of the fucking way you whore!'

Ash pushed her roughly aside and charged forward down the corridor. He glanced worriedly down at Zainab. Her breathing was getting shallower and she was losing more blood by the second.

Ash crashed through the infirmary doors, sending them off their hinges and skidded to a halt beside the receptionist's desk.

'DOCTOR! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!' Ash bellowed and no sooner had he done that he placed Zainab down in a stretcher.

The doctor came running out with a nurse at the side. They took one look at Zainab and wheeled her into the operating theatre.

Ash sank down into a chair, his head in his hands. He immediately opened his eyes and shook his head. The image of Zainab, bleeding on the floor with the knife sticking out of her, would haunt him forever. The scared tone in her voice was frightening and he was scared she wouldn't make it.

'Ash!'

Ash turned to see the girls and Gary and Drew looking at him. Dawn walked up to him.

'How is she?' she asked.

'Just taken her in to the OT,' he grunted.

Everyone nodded and Ash paced up and down the corridor. The others watched him and Gary approached him.

'There's nothing more you can do for her,' he said gently and Ash glared at him.

'She will make it, I know it,' he bluntly stated and Drew approached him.

'It's a low chance, she lost too much blood,' he explained and May was taken aback by the caring voice he was using. It was sincere, not mocking and May blushed lightly.

'SHE WILL SURVIVE!'

Everyone in the corridor turned to see an angry Ash and Gary and Drew backed off a bit.

'Ash...' Gary began but was interrupted.

'What's going on?'

Lance strolled forward to the teens and a very angry Ash. Ash walked over to him.

'Lance, Zainab will survive won't she? I got her just in time so she should be fine. The pain will stop for her won't it? I don't want her to suffer and she was so scared when I was carrying her,' he asked, more than in a pleading tone and Lance looked at the heartbroken teen.

'I can't lie to you Ash, I don't know how serious the matter is,' he sighed heavily and Ash backed off trembling in rage. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds and then suddenly he exploded.

'ZAINAB WILL MAKE IT! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FAITH IN HER! SHE'S A STRONG GIRL AND WE HAVE A LOT MORE TIME TO LIVE TOGETHER AND MARRY EACH OTHER AND HAVE A FAMILY! DON'T YOU ALL UNDERSTAND DAMMIT?!'

Everyone was alarmed at the amount of anger in Ash's words and they backed off.

Lance walked forward slowly. He understood how much anguish he was in and it wasn't easy for someone to recover watching their love being attacked and stabbed in front of them.

He placed a hand on the trembling teen's shoulder but Ash shrugged him off.

'Ash, calm down!' Lance said slightly firmly and Ash glared at him. Then he did something that surprised everyone.

He sank down to his knees and started to sob.

'You don't... don't understand... every time I curse myself... curse myself for not being str... strong enough... to protect her... it's all my... IT'S ALL MY FAULT!'

Everyone looked at Ash who was sobbing on the floor. Dawn reached him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug and consoling the grief-stricken guy. He truly loved Zainab with all his heart.

'Please make it Zainab. For Ash,' she pleaded in her head.

**A few hours later...**

'Where's my baby?'

Everyone turned to see a woman hurrying up the corridor towards the group of teens and a man hurrying along in her wake. She had short black hair and her face resembled Zainab's.

'Shannon slow down,' the man puffed. He was dressed in a suit and was flustered.

Lance walked forward and greeted the man and woman.

'Hi, I'm Lance, Zainab's teacher. You must be her parents?'

Shannon nodded. 'How is she?' she asked shakily and Lance hesitated.

'She's in the OT at the moment,' he said and Shannon collapsed onto the chair and started to sob. May and Misty hurried over to comfort her.

'Hi, I'm May and this is Misty... we're Zainab's friends,' May said and Shannon looked at her.

'What happened?' she asked and Misty looked away sadly.

Misty told her the whole story and Shannon smiled slightly. Tony also slightly smiled as he heard about his daughter's heroic actions.

'I'm so proud of her,' Shannon said proudly and Lance nodded.

Tony then spotted Ash, who was sitting on a lone chair. He was staring intensely at the OT sign which was lit up. Tony walked over and sat down next to Ash.

'Hi there, you must be my daughter's boyfriend. I've heard so much about you from my little girl,' he said and Ash looked at him. Tony was taken aback by his face, which was full of guilt.

'I don't think I'm much of a boyfriend,' he said heavily and Tony shook his head.

'Nonsense, you should have heard her talking about you every night. She always had a slight blush on her face and she used to be so ecstatic,' he said and chuckled.

Ash looked at him in surprise, 'she used to talk about me?'

Tony nodded. 'Everyday it was either, Ash did this or Ash is so sweet or Ash is a cutie... if that isn't love then what is?'

Ash sighed heavily.

'I'm sorry Tony,' he said and his voice shook. Tony looked at the heart-broken teen and glanced at his wife.

Shannon reached over to Ash and without a word, embraced him. He was surprised for a moment but then broke down sobbing. Shannon smiled and caressed him like a loving mother. After a few moments Ash stopped and Shannon sat next to him.

'Listen lad,' Tony began and Ash looked slowly up at him, 'no one is blaming you about anything. This wasn't your choice, you were restrained. I don't blame you, neither does my wife, and neither will my daughter, I can guarantee that.'

Ash glanced at Shannon, who nodded and smiled gently. He looked down towards the ground. No amount of reassuring words would rid him of his guilt.

Ash then got up and walked off outside. Everyone stared after him.

'It's been hard for him,' Gary said breaking the silence.

'I can tell he's broken up but trying to stay strong,' Drew also stated.

'I just hope Zainab recovers, not for us but for Ash. He needs support and none will be better than Zainab,' Dawn sighed.

'I hope your right Dawn,' Shannon said and everyone fell silent.

**Two hours later...**

Ding!

Everyone turned their head to see the light had gone off in the Operating Theatre. Ash jumped to his feet as the doctor emerged from the room.

'How is she?' he asked and everyone watched the doctor as he spoke.

'She's fine,' he announced and everyone cheered. The boys high fived and the girls hugged each other. Shannon and Tony embraced each other in happiness and Lance let out a shaky breath in relief.

'Can we see her?' Ash asked and everyone smirked.

'Yes but only two people at a time,' the doctor said and then walked away. Everyone then discussed who was to see Zainab first.

'I think that Ash should,' Dawn said but Ash shook his head.

'No I think Mr and Mrs Alam should,' he said and before Shannon and Tony could protest, they were ushered into the room and the door shut behind them.

It was a fairly large room with an en-suite bathroom. A bed in the centre of the room, against the wall, occupied Zainab. She was hooked to the IV drip and was sleeping. A large bandage was wrapped around her mid stomach and a few chairs were placed around the bed. Shannon and Tony walked over to their daughter.

Shannon reached out and stroked her daughter's head. Her long hair was tied up in a bun and she was sleeping peacefully. At Shannon's touch, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

'M-mu-mum,' she stuttered and then coughed. Tony passed her a glass of water and she gulped it down.

'Hey sweetie pie,' Shannon said gently and Zainab smiled.

'How come you're here?' she asked quietly. Tony chuckled.

'When my little daughter's in trouble then why should I be at home? I come rushing straight to my princess right away,' he chuckled and placed a swift kiss on her forehead. Zainab giggled.

'Thanks mum, dad,' she smiled and Shannon kissed her forehead as well.

'I'm proud of you honey,' Shannon said and Zainab looked at her.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yes. What you did is what no one else could have,' Tony smiled and Zainab giggled.

'It was nothing,' she said modestly and everyone laughed.

'Well we'll let your friends come in then. We'll come see you later,' Shannon said and with a light hug, they exited the room.

Shannon and Tony exited the room and everyone looked at them. They smiled at them.

'Girls you can go in and see her now if you like,' Shannon said and the girls nodded and rushed into the room.

'ZAINAB!' They all squealed and Zainab smiled at them.

**Outside in the corridor...**

Ash shook his head for the tenth time.

'I can't go and face her,' he said and Gary sighed.

'But it wasn't your fault,' Gary reasoned. Ash glared at him.

'Zainab was injured because I wasn't strong enough! How can I face her knowing that I can't protect her,' he said and Drew walked over to him.

'Dude, Zainab needs to see you more than anything else. She put herself in that risk for you,' Drew said and Ash looked at him.

'No,' he replied stubbornly.

'Paul a bit of help,' Gary said and Paul sighed and walked over to Ash.

Ash looked up at him and the next minute he was on the floor. Paul's fist was still clenched as he drew back where he had punched Ash.

'What was that for?' Ash asked angrily.

'To knock some sense into you! Listen, Zainab doesn't blame you! Did you tell her to jump in front of a knife and nearly die? No you didn't. She did it out of her free will. Now the least you can do is go and see her and make sure she's fine. And if you don't show up then you really are... a coward,' Paul finished his speech and walked off with Gary and Drew following him. Ash just sat there in surprise.

**10 mins later...**

Gary, Drew and Paul entered the room and Zainab looked up.

'Hey guys,' she chirped.

'How are you feeling?' Drew asked.

'Fine, just a bit sore,' Zainab replied.

'That was a nasty stab,' Gary said and Zainab glared at him.

'No it was more like a papercut,' Zainab said sarcastically. Drew and Paul laughed.

'So what was the deal with Mew's poke ball?' Paul asked.

'When the egg hatched I visited Kurt in Azalea Town in the Johto Region. He made me this custom made poke ball and with a piece of my hair, he fragmented it with DNA so only it will recognise me,' Zainab said and everyone looked impressed.

'Cool,' Gary said.

'So how are you Paul?' Zainab asked.

'What do you mean?' Paul asked.

'I mean when he punched you. Are you ok?' Zainab asked and Paul nodded.

'I'm fine,' he said and Zainab nodded.

She then glanced to the door.

'Do... do you know where Ash is?' Zainab asked hesitantly. The boys looked at each other and then back at Zainab's sad face.

Drew leaned closer to Gary, 'I'm gonna kill Ash for this,' he whispered and Gary nodded.

'What does he think he's doing?' Gary hissed back.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone in the room turned to see Ash standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a grin on his face.

'Ash!' Zainab exclaimed happily. Ash walked over and the other three boys stood up.

'I think this is our cue,' Gary said and all three headed outside.

**Outside in the corridor...**

'So what happened?' Dawn asked.

'Nothing, Ash came and he bought a bouquet of flowers for Zainab,' Drew said.

'I hope that Ash cheers up,' Paul said and everyone nodded.

**In the room...**

'Hey Zainab,' Ash said and Zainab frowned.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Nothing,' Ash mumbled and turned away as if he was tidying the side table with all the cards to hide his guilty face.

'Ash...' Zainab said.

'Zainab I'm fine,' Ash argued.

'Well why won't you look at me?' she asked.

'I can't,' Ash stated bluntly.

'That's not good enough,' Zainab said.

'I don't need to explain anything to you,' Ash retorted.

'How will I make you feel better?' Zainab asked.

'I don't need your help,' Ash said.

'But I care about you,' Zainab said softly.

'Then you can leave me alone and respect my wishes,' Ash said frustrated.

There was a pause and then arms wrapped around of Ash's chest. He turned to see Zainab standing up and hugging him.

'Zainab what are you doing?' Ash asked confused.

'I'm cheering you up,' she chirped and Ash shook his head.

'Get back into bed now!' Ash commanded.

'I will not get into bed until you tell me what's wrong!' Zainab yelled angrily.

'I will not tell you anything, you're being too stubborn for your own good,' Ash said angrily.

'Then I will not get into bed,' Zainab said and stood there.

**Outside in the corridor...**

Everyone heard the raised voices and glanced at each other.

'I wonder what's wrong,' Dawn said.

'I think Ash is getting out his anger,' Paul suggested.

'Let's go and see,' May said and everyone headed towards the room.

**In the room...**

Everyone watched as Ash and Zainab were apart and were arguing with each other.

'Zainab you are pushing your limits,' Ash growled.

'No you are, don't you care? I want to help you but you keep shunning yourself away,' Zainab retorted.

'I don't want to worry you,' Ash said.

'Fine then,' Zainab said and she grabbed a hold of her UV drip that was in her arm.

'Maybe I don't need this then,' she said and before Ash could protest, she yanked it out of her hand with a wince.

Time seemed to freeze as everyone looked at Zainab. Suddenly she felt woozy and staggered a bit. Ash rushed to help but Zainab stopped him with a hand.

'You don't need to worry about me,' she said and after getting her balance, she got dressed, picked up her poke balls and walked out of the room.

'Zainab wait,' Ash called.

'Ash you idiot!' Gary said as he face-palmed.

'It's not my fault,' Ash countered, 'she shouldn't be too worried about me.'

'Ash she was just trying to help,' Drew said.

'I don't want her help,' Ash huffed.

'I'm gonna look for her before she gets more hurt,' Misty said and ran out of the room.

**Outside...**

Zainab was wandering around. Her head throbbed and her side was starting to bleed. Tears trailed down her face and she was dragging her feet behind her.

'Why Ash... I'm just trying to help... it's as if you're trying to break up with me...' Zainab thought.

Suddenly she fell to all fours on the floor and her head started to spin. Her vision blurred up and tears fell down her face.

'Why does it have to be this way?' she thought before passing out.

Misty and Dawn raced around the corner trying to look for Zainab.

'Where is she dammit?' Dawn said angrily.

'DAWN, MISTY, GET OVER HERE NOW!'

'Did that sound like May?' Dawn asked and Misty nodded. They hurried towards the source of sound to see Zainab lying unconscious with Leaf holding her hand.

'DOCTOR!' Misty yelled and soon Zainab was whisked back to her room and given an injection.

'I wonder what would happen if Zainab saw she was given an injection,' Leaf said with a small chuckle.

'She'd probably scream the whole hospital down,' Gary chuckled sadly.

Dawn stormed over to Ash.

'This is your fault and if anything happens to Zainab it will be all your fault,' Dawn said angrily as she jabbed a finger in Ash's chest.

Ash nodded silently and Dawn stormed away.

**One hour later...**

'She's conscious now but may I say that she should avoid being traumatised or shocked in any way possible. It'll be bad for her health,' the doctor said and everyone nodded. They then turned to Ash.

'In you go...' everyone pushed Ash into the room and shut the door behind him.

'Dawn...' came a weak voice from the bed and Ash walked over to find Zainab lying there. She saw Ash and looked away.

'Zainab...' Ash said and held Zainab's hand in his. She didn't struggle.

'I'm sorry... I just couldn't face you after what I did...' Ash said softly and felt a tear trickle down his face.

'What do you mean Ash?' Zainab asked coldly, 'why do you want to explain to me anything? I thought you didn't need me.'

'I do though... I just don't think I am a good boyfriend... I mean I couldn't even save you from being stabbed,' Ash said and more tears fell.

'Ash...' Zainab said and she looked at him.

'I'm sorry Zainab, will you please ever forgive me?' Ash asked.

'Is that even anything to ask?' Zainab said and reaching up she pecked Ash on the lips briefly. Ash looked surprised.

'Thanks Zainab... thanks for being the best girlfriend ever,' Ash said and Zainab smiled back.

She suddenly let out a yawn and Ash smiled and stroked her head.

'Have some sleep my princess,' Ash said and with a smile he kissed her on the lips as she snuggled into the covers and fell asleep.

'I'm sorry... from now on I'll be the best boyfriend ever,' Ash said softly.

'You already are Ashy...' Zainab mumbled in her sleep and Ash chuckled softly.

'Goodnight,' he whispered and with that he walked out of the room, closing the door softly.

'Tomorrow would be a new day,' he thought to himself.

_**And that's all.**_

_**How did you enjoy it Jenni9981? And any other of my followers or fans? **_

_**Please read and review... and sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but I have exams to study for so hopefully this was enough?**_

_**Thanks everyone once again...**_


End file.
